ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED
by Asuka Mayu
Summary: [AU] [AxC] [ON-GOING] Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha are engaged to be married to merge two rivalling companies of ZAFT Inc. and ORB Union Corporation. Strangers with seven years of age gap - how do they get along? Would they find something along the way or would they enter the world of marriage as loveless as they are? Rating changed to T.
1. Chapter 1

***edited***

**So I changed the rating to T because I want more people to get to read this and yes, I will refrain from any excessive adult content so I hope you guys are cool with that :)**

**Hello! I am coming up with a new story again *nervous laugh* and yes, it's AU again and AsuCaga again. To be honest this is not the story I planned upon finishing A Kiss A Day Keeps Your Right to Play. The idea comes randomly while I was reading some SasuSaku stories (yes, I ship them!) and I just want to write it. Well, I wanted to rate the story M because of the language and the content but apparently M rated stories does not appear in the main page site and I wouldn't like that. Therefore, consider yourself warned. There will be no explicit scene, though, at least not **_**that**_** explicit so I suppose it's still okay. I just want try writing something new; different from my usual style, kinda as to celebrate me turning 20 next year *laugh* (I just cannot believe I am turning 20 – to think that I made this account when I was 12 and I am still here) That being said, please enjoy this first chapter and yes, I have some announcement at the end so please take a look after you finish reading =)**

**ENGAGED TO BE MARRIED**

_Athrun Zala and Cagalli Yula Attha are engaged to be married to merge two rivalling companies_

_of ZAFT Inc. and ORB Union Corporation. _

_Strangers with seven years of age gap - how do they get along with each other?_

_Would they find something along the way or would they enter the _

_world of marriage as loveless as they are? _

_RATED for language and content._

**Chapter 1 : "Say, who am I, again?"**

"Hello, I'm Athrun Zala, nice to meet you, Cagalli."

"Hello, nice to meet you, too, Athrun-san."

Athrun's perfect smile falters for a while. Athrun-_san_? He stares at the girl in front of him, who is sipping her Java Chip Frappuccino offhandedly despite her elegant posture. Her short blonde hair is barely styled, but her choice of clothes; in this case being slim white pants that reaches her knees and loose yellow blouse that compliments her hair, speaks of her distinguished status. The only thing missing for the get-up is a designer handbag but Athrun is pretty much sure the purse she is carefully holding on her laps costs a fortune as well.

The girl is Cagalli Yula Attha – the only daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha, the founder of ORB Union Corporation – the leading estate company of the country Heliopolis. That being said, she is the sole heir of the company. Currently 21 years old, she is in her final year in getting her Business Studies degree in the country's top university Morgenroute. The original idea is to have her helping with the business after she graduates as to prepare her to inherit the company when the time comes but the plan has changed considerably a bit since last month.

She is now engaged to be married with Athrun Zala.

Which explains the meeting today, at the local chain of Starbucks Coffee in the evening of leisure Saturday. Athrun Zala, turning 28 in October, is the young CEO of ZAFT Inc., having entrusted the job by his father only two years ago. It has always been a family business and Athrun has proved himself more than capable for the job. ZAFT Inc. is based in the neighbouring country PLANTs, but has recently started to focus more in Heliopolis, having opened an office in the city to be managed solely by Athrun as the new CEO. There are talks about how it will challenge ORB Union Corp. as they are in the same field of business but the pillars from both companies, Uzumi Nara Attha from ORB and Athrun's father, Patrick Zala of ZAFT have seen it through and come with a fool-proof plan of joining their heirs in marriage.

_Athrun-san? _Athrun repeats in his head. _You might as well call me Uncle. _

He knows seven years is a big gap. His mother has expressed her worries about it; the same mother that has been constantly nagging him to find someone to settle down with. It is one of the reasons why he accepts the marriage deal on the first place, other than he knows it would do good to both companies and he has no other reasons to oppose. He is relieved to hear that the other party, namely Cagalli, has agreed as well – no matter what her reason is. Yet again, seven years is quite a gap. He was already 20 when she was 13 – it would have been a crime. Considering that, she calling him Athrun-_san _is quite acceptable, though Athrun has hoped she would be friendlier than that.

Or at least a bit more interested in him.

"I'm sorry to take time from your precious Saturday evening, Cagalli," says Athrun good-naturedly, trying to start a conversation.

He watches her eyes dart from watching the passing crowd from the window to looking at him. She automatically puts up a smile on her face, a saccharinely sweet smile that does not reach her beautiful ambers eyes.

"No, it's quite okay; I have nothing planned, anyway," she says as she eyes Athrun's white shirt and dark blue blazer. "Did you come straight from work, Athrun-san?"

Athrun nods, slightly sheepish. He is not really proud of it, but he has been called workaholic by everyone he knows. It is not like he likes working that much; it's just that he has nothing better to do than working – even during weekdays. Sometimes his friends manage to drag him to some random clubs and bars and only then he would see a bit of action.

"I was just reviewing some documents – prefer that, instead of a boring game of golf…"

Cagalli obliges him a complimentary chuckle but her eyes have darted again to the passing crowd as Athrun jabbers away about his day. He stops, however, when he realizes the girl is not even listening. Inwardly sighing, he picks up his cup of black coffee.

What do you talk about to someone seven years younger, anyway? They have nothing in common – Athrun has no idea what college students like her talk about nowadays; his own college life had passed for quite some time and even then he was at his hometown PLANTs, surrounded by the friends he had known since young. After he graduated, he had joined the company straight away and since then, those documents have been his life, and Cagalli has made it clear she is not interested in listening about them.

Are they going to be married like this?

"Cagalli," he calls, taking her attention once again. This time her eyes pierce directly into his own emerald ones. "Why did you accept the marriage deal?"

Cagalli, if anything, looks taken aback for a while; her pristine smile wavers briefly. But she remains calm otherwise. "Because I have no reason to decline."

"That's all?"

"Well," she sighs and appears thinking for a while. "That, and I want to help my father and ORB. It will be a while until I can work for the company – so this is what I can do at the moment."

_At least her reasons are acceptable_, Athrun finds himself thinking. He feels a little respect to the lady before him. She is just 21 – young enough to explore the world yet she chooses to confine herself in a marriage that is not on her own will. Not that they are to be married anytime soon, though; the plan is to wait until Cagalli has graduated from the university at least; which is next year the soonest.

"Even though it means marrying a stranger?" Athrun tests her.

Cagalli smiles at him, almost pityingly. "It could be worse."

* * *

"So she doesn't satisfy you?"

Athrun smacks his friend's head before climbing up the bar stool. "I said, she seems not satisfied with me, idiot."

"Stupid," another friend, a silver-haired one, spits as he takes the seat on Athrun's left.

Dearka Elsmand massages his sore head as he climbs up the stool on Athrun's right. He thinks it is unfair for Athrun to hit him for something so trivial such as mishearing – since the club they are currently at is not the most suitable place to talk. But they need to unwind and it is not every day that the Athrun Zala can be brought to somewhere else other than the office, his apartment suite or his family home. It is a Friday night, after all so the club is pretty crowded.

"She's not satisfied by you? As in, in sex? Whoa, it's Athrun Zala we're talking about here!" he says, signalling the bartender. "Martini."

Athrun smacks him on the head again, before turning to the bartender. "Just beer, please, thanks."

The bartender leaves with their order after Yzak chooses the same drink as Dearka. Athrun returns his attention to the tanned blonde on his right.

"I mean, in general, stupid. And how do you even know how I do on bed – it's gross."

Yzak smirks scornfully at the two. "You know he got nothing else in his mind but sex."

Dearka looks at him reproachfully. "How should I know? And if you can stop your one-night-stands from contacting me afterward to brag about you, please do. I don't even want to know the details."

"That's your own fault for giving them your numbers," replies Athrun coolly. The air inside the club is stifling despite the air conditioner so he loosens his tie and unbuttons the first two buttons on his shirt. He doesn't really understand how Yzak is still in his blazers with tie properly in its place – Dearka in contrary has lost his tie altogether with his top three buttons undone, the shirt untucked.

"Yeah, right," Dearka rolls his eyes. "Anyway, back to your fiancée – I thought she agrees with the deal?"

Athrun nods curtly. "Yeah, she has no problem at all with it."

"Then what's the problem?"

Sighing, the blue-haired man shrugs. "She's just not interested in me, I suppose. Maybe I'm too old, too boring for her."

Yzak snorts, knowing Athrun doesn't really believe that 'he is too told, too boring' but Dearka seems fairly concerned.

"How old is she again, 20?" he asks.

"21." Athrun corrects him as he nods at the bartender in thanks for their drinks.

Yzak takes a sip on his martini before musing. "That's pretty young." He has just turned 29.

"Young ones are usually good," Dearka jokes but then falls silent by Athrun's glare. It takes him some times before he dares to open his mouth again. "Have you even met up with her?"

"Only the first time; last month," replies Athrun, his brows furrowed. "I think I fucked it pretty bad – she politely refuses any meet-up after that." Coldly refuses, more like.

"Just what the hell did you do?" asks Dearka unbelievingly. Athrun sure does not share Dearka's own talent of sweet-talking but he never has problems in communicating with women before.

Athrun shrugs again, drinking up his beer before replying. "I cannot find a common ground at all. It's like she's living in an entirely different world. She wouldn't even look at me when I talk – I was _that _boring."

Both Dearka and Yzak share the same look – amazed. It is hard to find a woman, or a girl – anyone with double X chromosomes – that is not interested in looking at Athrun, nevertheless how mundane the conversation is. This fiancée of his sure is interesting.

"I don't understand why it matters much to you, though," Yzak gives his opinion, looking sideways at his friend. His electric blue eyes meet Athrun's curious emerald ones so he continues. "It's just an arranged marriage, after all. And she will end up yours all the same."

"You are so romantic I can't even, Mr. Yzak Joule," Dearka says sarcastically, doing his dramatic trademark of eye roll.

It has Athrun thinking, however. He has not thought about it – why he wants to know more about Cagalli on the first place. Yzak is right; no matter how they get along now, they would end up married anyway. Even if they are not speaking now, they would have to later when they are bounded for life; Cagalli should understand that at least. But then, he is not sure if he wants to have that kind of marriage, after all.

"Maybe I just want it to be more bearable," he says slowly, like more to himself. "Since both of us didn't plan for this."

"Yzak is doing pretty well with Shiho, though," Dearka responds over his martini. Yzak is also engaged to be married with a girl of his family's choice – Shiho Hahnenfuss, who works with them in the Heliopolis branch of ZAFT Inc.

Yzak shakes his head. "It's different."

"How is it so? Both of you are engaged by families, right?"

"Mine is just out of whim of two close families that want to turn the friendship into something more. Athrun's is more to the benefits of two rivalling companies. That's how they differ."

"And they are already into each other on the first place," Athrun adds with a teasing smile.

Yzak scowls. "I am _not _into her."

Both Athrun and Dearka chuckle at his denial. They have known him enough to see beyond his façade – the three of them have been together since grade school and all throughout middle school, high school and university. Yzak and Dearka's parents are two of prominent shareholders of ZAFT Inc. and they have been working with Athrun since they all graduated. It is only normal that they are given responsibilities to be his right hands when he is to lead the Heliopolis branch. Shiho joins them as per Yzak's family request, aside from the fact that she is very capable on the first place.

In Athrun's opinion, Yzak and Shiho are indeed lucky. They have known each other since forever thanks to the close tie between the families. Somewhere along the way, it is clear to everyone in their surrounding that they have fallen in love with each. However none of them is the most honest person around so their families' decision to marry them off with each other comes as a blessing in disguise. They have been engaged for three years and are to be married at the end of the year as Shiho turns 27. It has been the end of the bargain – both of them would like to wait until they are more stable career-wise – as if they are not already- but both sides of the families deem 27 is already too late already for a woman to be married.

"And two years gap is nothing to compare with seven fucking years…"

Yzak and Dearka look at each other. It seems that Athrun is still hung up about his young fiancée. They don't really have anything to say about her – having yet to personally meet her; they only know her as the Cagalli Yula Attha, daughter of the pioneer of the esteemed ORB Union Corporation. Sometimes the magazines do some coverage on the families in leading business and she got featured in several of them.

"Shouldn't you just fuck her?" Athrun's glare could almost kill but Dearka continues anyway. "I mean, it's something you cannot do wrong, after all. Not according to those girls, anyway."

Athrun still glowers at him. "She is not one of those girls, Dearka. I wonder if I would even find her in a club like this."

"You're talking as if you know her well," Yzak rebuts coolly.

It silences Athrun at once, knowing that Yzak is totally right. He does not really know anything about Cagalli, apart from what his mother has told him; which is really limited as well since Cagalli has also been avoiding his mother's effort to know her better. His mother excuses her for needing some time, while _her _father keeps apologizing for her seemingly rude, and probably rebelling, behaviour.

Athrun has waved the apologies amicably, assuring the older man that he understands; though it still gets him to think – if marrying him is that bad that she has to rebel then she should not say yes to the deal on the first place.

It seems that the alcohol has gotten into his head – he has always been relatively weak in handling his alcohol so he watches his drinking more carefully than any other men he knows – and the more he thinks about his fiancée the angrier he gets. It has just turned opposite of his intention – he had hoped by talking about the matter with his friends would ease his mind at least a little but it actually makes him to think about it more.

Should he just fuck her? After all, it is something that he couldn't do wrong…

Athrun is just about to laughingly dismiss the thought when his stool almost loses its footing. Luckily his reflect is good enough to prevent him from falling forward. He turns around to a slurry 'sorry' and his jaws almost drop here and then.

"…Cagalli?"

The girl who is latched on the man who has just curtly apologized turns around. Her flushed face slightly pales as she recognizes Athrun; whose eyes, at the moment, have fixed at the hands that are on her exposed thigh and under her tank top respectively. The man she is holding onto realizes something is going on and takes a proper look on the man they have just almost knocked down.

"Someone you know, baby?" he asks.

Athrun is already standing up, much to Yzak and Dearka's alert – there is something sinister in the glint in his eyes. They are already on their guard when Athrun reaches for the couple – one moment both of them are sure he is reaching for the man – but they are proven wrong as it is Cagalli who he pulls on.

"Hey - " the man protests. "Play it fair and square, bro – I got her first."

"I am her fiancé," Athrun glowers at him. He glances at his two friends. "I'm leaving first – take care of my drink; I'll pay you two later."

Dearka looks at him worriedly. There is no telling if Athrun is still thinking straight – if he can even drive safely. "Don't worry about that but – "

"It's okay; take care of your things," Yzak cuts Dearka off, giving him permission to leave with a nod.

Athrun replies with a nod and he strides away, dragging the bewildered Cagalli along. His teeth remains gritted as he pushes the girl into the passenger seat of his car and starts driving; keeping all the sanity left within him to make sure he would not get both of them, or anyone else as it matters, killed. Despite that, his speed and recklessness terrify Cagalli and it prompts her to say something at last.

"H-Hey, can you even drive?" she asks, stammering slightly. "You are drinking just now, right?"

"Shut up." That silences her at once

Some minutes later, they arrive at what seems to Cagalli is a luxurious condominiums. Locking his car, Athrun pulls Cagalli along again by her wrists. This time however she resorts to argue.

"I can walk on my own, you know!" she says, trying to pull her wrist away but no avail. Athrun makes no acknowledgement to her argument and shows no intention to let go. As they enter the building, Cagalli realizes that she would not want to make a ruckus –it is already suspicious enough with Athrun dragging her – and decides to follow him along.

It is only when they are inside Athrun's own unit of the apartment suite that he lets go of Cagalli. Cagalli pulls back immediately, rubbing her sore wrists. She finally takes a proper look at Athrun – his ragged breath, his glowering face, his pursed lips; the only similarity of this man in front of him and her fiancé that she met up a month ago is the his shirt and tie.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she hisses at him, throwing him a look that matches his glare.

"What the hell do _you _think you are doing?" Athrun returns the question vehemently. He looks at Cagalli from top to toe; eyeing her sleeveless tank top and mini shorts with disdain – where is the distinguished lady of his fiancée?

Cagalli's eyes widen in anger to have her question thrown back at her. "Oh, just something you have no idea about – like, having fun," she spats.

"Having fun? Having _fun_?" asks Athrun incredulously. "Latching onto some strangers, getting groped – is that your way of _having fun_?"

"Yes, it is!" Cagalli shouts to his face. She pushes him at the chest with one finger. "That's what I hate the most about you! So uptight – like you can't enjoy anything. Have you even ever got laid?"

Athrun catches her hand at the wrist and grips it so hard that she winces. "_Have I ever got laid?_ Why don't you find out yourself."

"Wha – " Cagalli is just about to question when Athrun pulls her forward and smashes his lips upon hers. She gasps, surprised by the sudden action. It seems like a wrong move, however, since her parted lips give Athrun more access and before she knows, he is already nibbling on her lower lips before his tongue attacks. Cagalli closes her eyes – she sure has her shares of kisses but most of them have not turned her legs into jelly and _none_ of them have her craving for more like this one. If she has any intention to push Athrun away earlier, it is already long forgotten as she grips his shirt for support.

When Athrun pulls away, Cagalli nearly wants to whimper. Her face is more flushed than it is already is; both from heat and pleasure but Athrun looked unabashed, if not panting slightly. Without a word he grabs her wrist yet again and drags her into one of the rooms, most probably his own, before pushing her down on his king size bed. Cagalli comes to her sense, realizing where this is getting to. She tries to get up but Athrun is already hovering over her, having kicking off his shoes.

"Athrun-san…" she calls out, almost timidly. There is something in Athrun's eyes that is so intense that it scares her – it looks like Athrun would never be able to be stopped no matter what she does. "Athrun-san, what are you – "

She never gets to finish her words as Athrun kisses her sense away all over again. It is crazy – how he sucks and nips at her lower lips so slowly and torturously that Cagalli has to personally invite that skilful tongue of his again into her cavern. Athrun luckily obliges her and as the girl falls into the pleasure, his hand travels into her loose tank top. Cagalli's eyes are forced open at the cold touch. She squirms under him, breaking the lips contact. Athrun stares at the confused amber eyes of her for a moment before lowers his face down to her right ear.

"You know you won't stop me, Cagalli."

Perhaps Cagalli knows that there is nothing but truth in the cold-hearted statement that it only takes that for her to finally let her guard down. As she closes her eyes shut, she feels Athrun's lips on the nape of her neck. Such a chaste touch sends her shivering to the toe and her hands reach for Athrun's shirt just to have something to hold onto.

Just in case is she is to shatter.

* * *

When Cagalli opens her eyes, she instantly meets a pair of emerald that is coolly staring at her. It renders her red again, especially noticing how they are naked under the cover and how her head is actually resting on one of his arm while another drapes casually on her waist. The man she is facing is void of any expression, though – as if it is common for her to be there on his bed.

"Athrun-san," she calls quietly, unsure how to tone her voice.

His expression softens at the call of his name, almost amused.

"Why am I Athrun-_san_ again?" he asks. He smiles lightly when the girl throws him a confused look. "I'm pretty sure you screamed _Athrun_ earlier, and not just once."

If it is possible for Cagalli to go redder, she just did. She looks away, wanting to escape from Athrun's penetrating gaze; as if she has not exposed everything of her to him already. They enjoy the silence for a while, just listening to their own heartbeats, unable to distinguish one with another.

"Why did you do this?" Cagalli breaks the ice suddenly, her eyes still fixed on the space between them.

"You wanted to know if I ever got laid, didn't you?"

The blonde looks up to Athrun's eyes almost immediately, hurt shown on her amber eyes. "Is that all?"

Athrun stares at her, his expression have gone all away again.

"What was your impression of me then, Cagalli?" he asks, avoiding the question.

"Uptight, overly formal, suffocating." Cagalli answers with all honesty. "Someone I can never get along with."

"Then, what is your impression of me now?" Athrun asks again.

_Sex god _– Cagalli almost finds herself saying but she manages to stop herself. She searches her brain for words to describe what she thinks of Athrun right now but finds none. She shakes her head slowly.

"I don't know," she admits.

Athrun sighs softly. His hand moves from Cagalli's waist to her soft golden locks. "Am I still someone you can never get along with?"

Cagalli shakes her head immediately – she at least knows that. The Athrun in front of her is no longer the one who smiles at her like she is one of his business clients – she knows that smile too well, having brought up by a businessman – and the lack of formal shirt on him seems to erase the big gap of their ages; since Athrun looks at least four years younger than his age when he is not thinking business at all.

"Then," he says as he strokes Cagalli's hair softly. "Would you try to get know me now?"

Cagalli's amber eyes twinkle. "Only if you promise no more dragging."

"Given that there is no more getting hit on by random strangers – or anyone else in particular," Athrun replies with a smile.

"Deal," says Cagalli firmly.

Athrun gives Cagalli's hair a stroke again, keeping his smile intact. "Say, who am I again?"

"…Athrun-san?" Cagalli is unable to keep the tease out of her voice, earning her a scowl-cum-pout from the blue-haired man in front of him. Smiling, she sneaks her hand out to reach Athrun's fringe, touching it softly.

"_Athrun_."

**So here goes the first chapter. When I first thought of the idea, I was thinking of it as multi-chaptered – there are more to come in the process of them to fall in love, being engaged in every sense of the word and finally getting married. But when I actually finish writing this, I suppose this can be a one-shot as well. So I'm letting you guys to decide it for me. Please tell me what do you think of the story – anything at all from the plot to my style of writing (and if the lime scene is lame *blushes*) – and if you would like me to continue the story. I'll be waiting so till then!**

**-Mayu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's Mayu! First of all, I'd like to apologize for messing up with the rating when I posted up this story. I was meant to rated it M because of the adult theme but then I found out on the main page the filter is set to rating K+ until T by the default so most people wouldn't probably notice this story. Therefore I changed it to T. I don't know if the adult theme is strong enough to be rated M anyway so…give me your opinions on it That aside, thanks for all the reviews they really encourage me A LOT so here's the second chapter!**

**Chapter 2 - "Stay."**

"Ath – whoa!" Dearka evades just in time before the door he is standing in front of opens suddenly. "Athrun?"

The blue-haired man raises an eyebrow at Dearka's surprised tone. "What are you so surprised about? This is my office – who else do you expect to see?"

Dearka looks at his friend from top to toe. Athrun is clad in his usual tucked shirt and tie, though his blazers is already off, draped casually on his arm while his hands are both occupied with his briefcase in one and his cell phone in another. Dearka's pale violet eyes dart towards the nearest clock on the wall; it is only five minutes past 5 in the evening. Of course the office hours have ended already for most people – the other employees have started to leave already and Dearka himself is only there to bug Athrun before going home. But Athrun, good ol' Athrun has never left the office as early as 5 o'clock, especially on a Wednesday like this – _his_ office hours during weekdays, decided by himself, end at 8 o'clock at night.

Yzak appears just in time and is as surprised as Dearka though he is more subtle in expressing it.

"Leaving already?" he asks, eyeing the briefcase and the blazers.

Athrun nods. "I'm meeting Cagalli for a bit. You know, about that party the Amalfis are holding this weekend. Seems like our parents want to make our engagement official by announcing it at the party."

Yzak smirks at the first statement. "So I take it you two are cool now?"

A faint blush taints Athrun's face as he smiles. "Yeah, Dearka is right, after all – thanks for the tips, man. Look, I have to go now; catch you guys later."

He taps Dearka's shoulder lightly as he walks pass them. Several employees greet him goodbye in his way towards the elevator and he returns their greetings good-naturedly. It has been a while since he leaves the office the same time as them, anyway. By the time he is gone, Dearka snaps from his momentary daze. He looks at Yzak, bewildered.

"What tips did I give him again?" he asks the silver-haired man.

Yzak thinks for a while as he does not really go around thinking about whatever nonsense Dearka has sprouted. To think that Dearka's idea actually helps Athrun settled the issue with his fiancée, but wait, the idea was – "You told him to just fuck her, right?"

Dearka looks taken aback, not at the fact that he actually suggested something like that, but more to the fact that Athrun actually takes _that_ advice; the Athrun Zala who prefer one night stands with random women that he will never see again for the second time actually sleeps with his esteemed fiancée.

"That guy sure got some explaining to do…"

* * *

Athrun reaches the destination of the appointment after ten minutes drive. Cagalli has agreed to meet at a café near her college since her timetable is packed until evening for the day. She is, after all, a final year student so leisure time has not come easy. She has not seen Athrun since he sent her home on last Saturday. They promised to keep in touch but since both of them have their own priorities, it is only today that she receives a call from Athrun, asking if they could meet as there is something important to discuss.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," Cagalli looks up at the voice and finds her fiancé smiling at her. She returns the smile.

"Hey, it's okay, I didn't really notice the time," she says, jabbing at her smartphone to see the clock. She has been at the café since her last class ended at 4 and has finished her second ice blended drinks. The weather sure is hot today.

Athrun looks at the books and lecture notes scattered on the table, and also the one in Cagalli's hand which she has been engrossed in just now. Cagalli notices his look and starts to gather her things around, muttering a quick 'sorry'.

"Studying?" the older man asks, half-amused since the girl does not strike him as someone studious; not after what he has seen last Friday, though Cagalli assured him it was just an act of rebelling on her side and if he would please, please not to mention anything about that to his father.

Cagalli shakes her head warily as she puts the last of the notes into a file. "Just revising for a bit – we got quiz tomorrow."

A waitress approaches the table to take their order. Athrun asks for his usual espresso while Cagalli orders yet another mocha ice blended. As the waitress leaves with Cagalli's empty plastic cups, the blonde turns her attention to Athrun.

"So what's up? I mean, what is so important that it cannot be discussed over the phone?" she asks directly.

Athrun does a mock frown, his smile teasing. "That's so cold of you – maybe I just want to see my fiancée, you know. Do you dislike seeing me that much?"

"It's not that," Cagalli responds, perplexed. "It's just that you said on the phone it is something important so…"

"I'm kidding, Cagalli," says Athrun as he chuckles. He is not really a teasing person but for some reasons he finds Cagalli so amusing to tease, wondering what faces she would make and how she would respond; if she would react as gracious as the daughter of Uzumi Nara Attha or as wild as the Cagalli he has just known last week. "I don't know why exactly but our parents want _me_ to tell you about this one party organized by the house of Amalfi this weekend – and they plan to announce our engagement officially during the party."

Cagalli groans at the first mention of a party. She is not that fond of parties, especially those held by distinguished families such as the Amalfis. More often than not she finds excuses to not attend these parties but if what Athrun was saying is true then there is no way she could escape from this one.

"When is the party?" she asks unwillingly, reaching for her planner to jot it down.

"Saturday night," Athrun replies. "It's a cocktail party, by the way."

"So I should wear cocktail dress, huh…"sighs Cagalli as she shuts the planner. She perks up suddenly after a moment and grabs her phone. Looking at Athrun, she asks hastily, "Do you mind? I need to make a call."

Athrun shakes his head and watched amusedly at her somewhat panicked expression as she makes the call.

"Hello, Myrna-san? … Yes, I heard about the party this weekend, so… no, no, it's okay… no, I'll, eh, no, I already have a dress to wear… it's decent, I swear, I'll show you a picture tonight…alright, I promise…yes, see you later, Myrna and send Father my love," she ends the conversation with a relieved sigh.

"Sorry about that," Cagalli says, looking apologetically at Athrun.

Athrun shakes his head again as he doesn't mind the slightest. Actually he is delighted to see yet another side of Cagalli; there is an air of familiarity when she speaks with the person on the phone. "What's that all about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Cagalli scrunched up her face before taking a sip from her drink that has arrived some time during her phone call. "It's my caretaker. Dressing me up has always been her utmost pleasure and she tends to put me into these kinds of frilly big dresses I hate so much so I have to stop her before she goes ordering one. You said it's a cocktail party, anyway so I suppose I can find myself a dress easy enough."

"I see," says Athrun as he takes a taste of his espresso. So she hates big, frilly dresses…

"Say, Athrun," says Cagalli suddenly. "Are you free after this?"

Athrun almost splutters his drink but his graceful manner manages to cover it with a cough. Is Cagalli asking him for a date – on a weekday evening? Surely he does not have anything particular to do except for reviewing some boring documents, but… "I suppose so, why?"

The girl looks sheepish for a moment and hesitates as if thinking if she is doing the right thing. In the end she decides to go on anyway. "I wonder if you'd like to accompany me finding a dress? I don't really have time to do it later and maybe, maybe we can find something matching for you, as well…"

"Well…"

"It's okay if you don't want to, though," Cagalli cuts him off hastily. "I just thought I'd ask, I understand you are busy…"

Athrun let out a gentle chuckle. He shakes his head slowly. "At least give me time to answer, will you?"

"Okay," replies the blonde timidly as if chastised. She looks at Athrun, expecting.

"Well, I'd like to join you," there comes Athrun's answer. "If you have somewhere in mind to go, then we'll take my car?"

Cagalli nods in response. She usually commutes from her apartment to college using the subway, finding it a hassle to find a parking space so she could do with a lift from Athrun now since the place she has in mind is not quite in a walking distance. As Athrun excuses himself to pay for the drinks, Cagalli's eyes follow his walking figure and she notices how the female customers turn his way when he passes their tables; followed by excited whispers. It is not surprising at all; good-looking is an understatement to describe that fiancé of hers. She smirks to herself.

_Oh stop it with those gushing – he has a fiancée already!_

"You ready to go?" Athrun is already back to their table; the volume of the whisperings increases considerably. Cagalli smiles at him as she nods and gets up, her things all packed in the sling back she casually flings on her shoulder. As they leave the café, she reaches for Athrun's hand, taking it in hers, much to his surprise. He does not say anything however, but returns the grip gently while hiding the smile that is threatening to widen. It does not go unnoticed by Cagalli, though and she grins meaningfully.

Time to get know Athrun.

* * *

"Seriously!" Cagalli exclaims exasperatedly as the door jingles behind them. She crosses her arms rather crossly and throws the man next to her a dirty look. "I'm surprised you _actually_ let me buy one in the end!"

Athrun laughs lightly. He knows Cagalli is fuming about that since they are still in the shop but she did not say anything then. She kept her complaint to herself as she chose one dress after another, assisted the owner of the boutique, Stellar Loussier, who she introduced as one of her close friends. Young Stellar, only 19, was surprised when Cagalli introduced Athrun as her fiancé but remained polite all the same. She immediately flew around with suggestions when Cagalli told them they needed a ready-made cocktail dress. She gathered around ten dresses for Cagalli to choose and in all honesty, Cagalli could really pick any of them and be done with. But when she modelled her first pick to Athrun, she was immediately sent to pick another when the man deemed the dress 'too short'. At first Cagalli obliged rather compliantly, but by the fourth dresses, she understood that Athrun's 'too short' applies to anything above the knee. After another two dresses were declined as being too indecent (probably because they show more cleavage than what Athrun would like to), Cagalli finally found one that had Athrun nodding without any word. She decided on the lime green off-shoulder A-line dress that reaches just about her knees almost immediately as she could not bear to see anymore dress. Stellar matched the dress with a cream satin scarf for a wrap and sent them to be packed at once.

And the matter of Athrun's clothes was decided in the matter of five minutes. He chose a shirt with same colour but darker shade, saying that he already had the informal tux to wear it with. Cagalli could not say anything because the short _does_ match her dress, and brings the colour of his eyes quite nicely - and at least it is not something he can tuck in like his working shirts.

"…might as well marry a nun…" Athrun hears she says among her grumbles. He put an arm around her shoulder to keep her closer to him as the street becomes more crowded with bustling people. It is already past 7 when they get into his car.

"Are you done complaining on me?" he asks as he turns on the engine. A glance at Cagalli's face shows that she is still upset about it and Athrun smiles. "I'm sorry, alright. May I take you to dinner to make up for it?"

Cagalli purses her lips but her stomach grumbles quietly in respond at the mention of dinner. She considers the offer for a while. "Alright, but nowhere fancy please – I'm not dressed for it."

Athrun studies Cagalli's slim fit jeans, black tank top and tweed jacket before nodding. "Sure, I got the place."

* * *

It is half past 9 when Athrun sends Cagalli home. She lives in an apartment near her college; the expenses solely on her father. Even though she originally wanted to live at somewhere less exclusive, her father insisted in choosing the most secure and expensive there is – much to her disgruntlement.

"It's nowhere as nice as yours, though," Cagalli humbly warns Athrun as she leads him to see her unit.

Athrun smirks at her rather cockily. "Of course, I'm the one with my own money, after all."

Cagalli scowls at him and earns herself a laugh from the man as she slid the card key to her door. "Come in, oh, please take off your shoes," she says as she gropes the wall to switch the lights on. While taking off his shoes, Athrun notices there are two home slippers ready at the hallway. He must have looked at them weird since Cagalli immediately notices his gaze.

"One is for guests – I usually bring my friends here; especially my best friend Milly," she explains without needing to be asked.

Athrun nods in acknowledgement. As he enters the spacious living room, he takes a look around to see how Cagalli makes her home. It seems like Cagalli spends a lot of time at the living rooms since there are just everything on sight; pillows and comforter on the three-seat sofa, stacks of books and magazines on and _under _the table, bathrobe and towels (much to Athrun's wonder) lied casually on the head of a single sofa, boxes of empty parcels at the corner. It is such an opposite of the minimalist concept of his home but he doesn't dislike it – it is so like Cagalli, in fact.

"Athrun? Here's my room," Cagalli calls from a room on his left. He approaches her with the bag of clothes he is holding.

Cagalli's room is much more organized – a queen-size bed, a walk-in wardrobe, a make-up table and a study table. He hands her the bag and watches her hangs the dress and the scarf in the wardrobe. His eyes wander to the clock on the wall and notice the time.

"I should be leaving now, Cagalli," he tells her.

Cagalli turns around. "You're leaving?" There is an unmistakably surprise in her voice and she blushes; her face clearly shows that she has just blurted something she is not supposed to.

It is a simple, innocent question yet the way Cagalli says it reveal so many things to Athrun – the reason why she insisted him to 'take a look at her apartment since she has seen his' and also the reason she shows him her bedroom on the first place. He takes a deep breath.

"Yes, it's getting late already. Would you show me the way out?" It is a request completely out of courtesy since Athrun actually could make his way out without any problem. Cagalli has no choice but to lead him out from the room and to the entrance. She watches Athrun puts on his shoes in silence; her face void of any expression.

"Thank you for inviting me to go shopping with you and for accompanying me for dinner, Cagalli," she hears he says kindly.

It still sounds like a rejection to her, though.

"Cagalli?" Athrun calls when the blonde does not respond. He looks at the expressionless face and sees hurt in her beautiful amber eyes. Sighing, he sweeps down and kisses her goodbye on the cheek, though her neck looks much more inviting now that she is her tank top, having discarded her jacket earlier without him noticing.

"Are we five or what?" Comes Cagalli's cold voice.

Athrun sighs again, torn – it's not as if he doesn't know what Cagalli wants, no matter how subtle she is. They stare at each other; Cagalli's eyes judging, Athrun's eyes pleading. In the end, Athrun gives in and sweeps down again, this time placing a chaste kiss on Cagalli's lips.

"That's it, Cagalli – any more then I'll not be able to leave; and I _really _need to leave," he whispers softly before straightening up.

Cagalli sighs in resign, still not forgiving but willing to put the lid on the matter since there is nothing else she can do. "I'll see you on Saturday, then."

"I pick you up?" Athrun asks, hopeful but Cagalli shakes her head.

"I'll go with my father," she says.

Athrun nods understandingly. "Okay, then. Thank you again for today, Cagalli – "

"Stay."

"Pardon me?" Athrun says automatically, though he clearly heard her. So she decides to stop being subtle now…

"Stay for the night," Cagalli repeats, looking down but her right hand is gripping Athrun's sleeve. She is throwing away all her pride now but she doesn't care.

Athrun sighs yet again, this time exasperated. But his choice was made and he pries away Cagalli's slightly trembling hand from his sleeves without any hesitation.

"I have to leave. Goodnight, Cagalli," he says, giving Cagalli's hair a stroke before walking away, never turning back.

* * *

She is only getting to know him.

When Cagalli was introduced to Athrun Zala for the first time, she saw a young, aspiring businessman; eager to please and chooses his word so carefully to get him into the best situation. It charmed her father alright but she was not impressed. But at least he seemed intelligent and did not look like he is going to treat her badly in any way so she said yes to the engagement like she had planned to even before she knew the candidate. She knew she made everyone happy with her decision; their fathers who desperately wanted to merge the companies for double profits and less rivals, his mother who eagerly wanted him to settle down in marriage anytime soon. She supposed she made him happy as well – the way his smile turned victorious in confidence as if he had just secured a three billions dollar contract.

Their parents agreed to give them time to know each other before officially announcing the engagement to everyone who matter. Cagalli had been glad; she had expected things to develop into the whole two-families-gathering-for-dinner-every-weekend but since his father, her father and even Athrun are busy managing the companies, the couple were left alone with each other's phone numbers. Of course Cagalli did nothing of the number except for saving it into her phone as _Athrun Zala_ – she may not as busy as the businessmen in her life, but she has her own matters to handle as a final year student as well. She actually was able to put the matter behind her mind on the second week of the first meeting.

It took a month for her to find her phone ringing and the name _Athrun Zala _was shown on the screen. She remembered feeling amused, thinking that he cared after all. But she still wanted to see how he actually is, away from the prying eyes of the parents, so she put on her perfect daughter of a leading businessman get-up. Much to her surprise, Athrun appeared just as he was with the parents – formal business shirt on a Saturday evening, smiles that say 'I can manage this; this is in my control' and carefully organized words. Cagalli didn't know what she was expecting but she was clearly stumped – it seemed only natural to call him _Athrun-san _when he behaved like that, plus their big age gap. Completely turned off, she saved herself from being _verbally _rude by watching the crowd outside as Athrun droned on something about leases and contracts.

By the time the agonizingly boring meeting ended, Cagalli found herself fuming with regrets. Just what was she thinking when she said yes to the engagement? Now she is going to spend the rest of her life with a boring 7-year-older man who talks nothing but business; as if she is not already heard enough of it in her 21 years of living – how did she even come to think she can handle this? She then childishly set to her rebellion; ignoring everything about the engagement either from her parent, his parents or Athrun himself. That was until she accidentally bumped into Athrun at the night in the club.

She saw an entirely different side of Athrun Zala that night. There was no more Athrun Zala the businessman but there was Athrun Zala whose fiancée was about spend the night with someone random. Cagalli refuses to remember more about the night because it always leaves her body all tingling when she thinks about it. But she remembers promising to try to get know him.

And that was what she was thinking of doing when she asked Athrun out today.

Spending the evening with him indeed has shown Cagalli a lot more of his personality. He is polite in nature, and capable in teasing to save his life, loves black coffee, get embarrassed by simple public display of affection such as holding hands, extremely picky in choosing what she should wear and handles everything, even her aggravating whining, calmly – and he had not talked about business ever. But they still do not have many things to talk about with each other so dinner was a bit subdued and she spent most of it staring at him not so obviously.

Which is actually a very bad idea since looking at his hands reminded her of his cold touch all over her body, looking at his lips reminded her how he had placed them in her every skin and looking at her eyes reminded her how she had spent the time with eyes closed because she could not bear of the intensity of his during the process – and she kicked herself on the shin on the way ride home to stop her mind from replaying the scene of the night when she chanted his name like a mantra; calling him without any suffix for the first time. But the want in her did not go away and by the time they reached her house, she found herself desperate for him, hoping that he felt the same.

_It just doesn't seem that way, _Cagalli bitterly thinks as she turns to her right in the bed. _That was an outright rejection, Cagalli Yula Attha._

Her movement seems to wake the man beside him. His eyes flutters open as he tries to look at the blonde.

"Cagalli?" he murmured sleepily. "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Cagalli smiles at him. "Sorry I woke you up. I'm going to sleep now."

The man grunts in response as he pulled Cagalli bare body towards his own, placing her head right at the nape of her shoulder while he puts his arm protectively around her. "Goodnight, Cagalli."

"Goodnight."

* * *

"Won't you just stay? It's like, 2 in the morning."

Athrun turns to the bed where the voice comes from and notices the woman is already wide awake, staring at him with her big blue eyes as he puts on his shirt.

"Sorry," he finds himself saying due to lack of any other word to say in the situation despite not knowing what is there to apologize for. "You can stay until 12 in the afternoon, though."

The woman does not say anything more as she watches Athrun running his fingers through his messy dark blue hair in front of the mirror; the fingers that have reached somewhere she did not know exist in her and done her wonders just a little while ago. She knows he would not stay; she knows fully well the type of man Athrun is but she just feels like trying. There is no harm done in trying anyway since they both know their places – Athrun is the one who called, she is the one who came.

Athrun picks up his tie on the floor and stuffs it into his pocket before looking around for anything else he might leave behind. Confirming that there is none, except for the woman on bed and her own clothes scattered around the room, he reaches for his phone and car key on the bedside table and walks his way to the door.

"You can reach me through Dearka again, if you'd like to," the woman calls out suddenly.

"It's unlikely but thanks anyway," says Athrun as he walks out.

Asagi smiles to herself when the door closes shut. "Of course it's unlikely when you won't even ask for my name. You almost get it right, though; it's _Asagi, not Cagalli._"

The road is empty at two in the morning so Athun speeds up all he wants. His head is finally clear and he cannot wait to get some sleep on his own bed. It's not that the bed at the hotel is not comfy enough but it has always been his policy not to stay longer than he is needed to.

It was a short notice arrangement; he left Cagalli's house in muddled mind and before he knew, he gave Dearka a call.

"_Fix me a woman. Anyone will do. I'll be at the Concorde – text you the room number later." _

Now he thinks about it, he did not even get the woman's name and hell, trust Dearka to get him a _blonde_; a short-haired blonde while at it. Of course he is not complaining – if anything, it makes things easier for him but he is pretty sure he has called her _Cagalli _under his conscience. Let's just hope she doesn't repeat it to Dearka later.

Athrun shakes his head, dismissing the thought of Cagalli – he doesn't want to have to return to the woman he just left in the hotel. He just wants some sleep.

**To be honest, I wish I could do better with this chapter especially the part at Cagalli's house but I just…can't. So sorry about that. That aside, would anyone like to guess the man Cagalli is sleeping with? XD He would make an appearance in later chapters! I'm trying to keep the chapters consistent at around 4k of words, I hope it's fine by you all. Again, sorry if this chapter disappoints you but I promise the next one is better! I've finished writing it and I plan to post it the same time next week, or when the review count for this chapter reaches 15, whichever comes first, so yea, more reviews = faster update! I'm desperate to know what you guys think, anyway lol That's all – I'll go continue with Chapter 4 now, later! **

**-Mayu **

**p.s. Thanks for reading! =) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, Mayu's here! Before anything, I'd like to thank all of you that have reviewed the previous chapter. Most of you made a guess on Athrun's reason of **_**rejecting**_** Cagalli and in all honesty I am both surprised and overwhelmed by the fact that your guesses are actually way better than my reason that I have to revamp this chapter XD But really, thanks a lot for the feedbacks – you have no idea how much they mean to me. Alright, enough with my ramblings – go on and read!**

**Chapter 3 – "Are we supposed to be in love somewhere along the way?"**

The extravagantly decorated ground floor of the Amalfi's mansion is filled with murmurs of praises and civil applause as Athrun's mother, Lenore Zala slips the heirloom ring on Cagalli's left ring finger. The older woman gives her daughter-in-law-to-be a kiss on forehead which Cagalli returns with a hug. As if on cue, Athrun appears into the scene, taking Cagalli's hand from his mother as he smiles at the betrothed. Noticing the blinding flashes of the camera, he gives her an honorary kiss on the cheek which Cagalli accepts with a blissful smile on her face.

"This is so tiring," whines Cagalli when they are finally left alone from the congratulating crowd.

Athrun smiles at her, perfectly understands. Actually his face is already fixed to smiling mode after having to do so for such a long time so for the time being, he would be just smiling. "I think that's the last one."

"Thank God for that. I need some food."

The matter of the last Wednesday night is long forgotten, or so it seems.

As the now officially engaged couple stuff their faces with food, two gentlemen in crisp but casual suits approach them. Cagalli is already prepared to hear "Congratulations on your engagements!" and has started to put on her "Thank you for your kind wishes" face but Athrun's face is lit up by a bright smile that is more honest than any he has shown tonight.

"Hey," he calls casually, putting his nearly empty plate to the nearby table. "So you guys came after all."

One of the men; a tanned and blonde one, tackles him playfully. "Of course, we just don't want to distract the man of the night."

The other one with silver hair smirks. "And we didn't feel like queuing just to see you either."

Athrun laughs and turns to Cagalli. "Cagalli, my friends – Dearka Elsman and Yzak Joule. They are from PLANTs, currently working with me at the Heliopolis branch."

"Cagalli Yula Attha – nice to meet you," Cagalli shakes their hands as she introduces herself with a light smile. If they are Athrun's friends then she doesn't need to be so formal. Indeed, the one called Yzak simply grunts at her in response. However, Dearka eyes her with undivided interest.

"So we finally get to meet the Miss Fiancée," he says excitedly as he looks at Cagalli from top to toe. "A college chick, through and though – Athrun, you lucky bastard!"

The said friend throws him a reproachful look but Cagalli laughs quite loudly, much to their surprise. She could not help it; never once she has been called a _college chick_ in this kind of party. She gives the tanned man a friendly grin.

"You want one as well? I'll give you a number."

Dearka looks like a dog thrown a bone but Yzak smacks his head before turning to Cagalli, addressing her for the first time, his face solemn. "If you treasure your friends, don't."

Cagalli laughs again; she decides that she likes both of them already as Dearka rubs his head disgruntledly. Athrun, on the hand, watches the scene with a fond smile despite the heavy mood he is feeling on the inside – Cagalli had not been laughing at all when they first met.

"I treat girls well, you know I do, Yzak – it's Athrun who does those one-night stands, not me…" he hears Dearka whining and feels Cagalli's eyes are suddenly on him.

"Dearka," he calls meaningfully, which Dearka understands as a warning for him to shut up. Athrun looks at Cagalli, meeting her all-judging gaze but makes no acknowledgement of it. "Yzak here is engaged as well. Where's Shiho, Yzak? I would like to introduce her to Cagalli."

Yzak shrugs offhandedly. "The last time I saw her she was talking to my mother and hell I would like to interfere in any way."

Luckily Shiho chooses the particular time to appear. Yzak puts an arm around her almost automatically when she joins them. Shiho, looking so exclusive in a simple dark blue long dress that sets her different from those who are wearing the more common pastel coloured short dresses, extends a hand towards Cagalli.

"Hello, I'm Shiho Hahnenfuss," she introduces herself warmly as Cagalli takes the hand with a polite smile. "Congratulation on your engagement – I hope you can drag him out from the office more often."

"Hey, you are being rude to your boss," Athrun mockingly frowns at her before turning to explain to Cagalli. "She works with us in the office – we have to put up with her until she goes off to marry Yzak sometime in the end of the year."

"It will be on Christmas – Ezalia has just agreed," Shiho says, referring to Yzak's mother. She looks at Cagalli fondly. "I'll send you a proper invite later, but I wish to book you in advance for the date, Cagalli – for I so wish for you to come."

"Oh, I'll be sure to come," Cagalli beams at the older woman, giving her a friendly hug. "Congratulations, by the way."

The five of them chat for a while and Cagalli does not fail in noticing how intimate Yzak and Shiho are. Even though they are not really communicating with each other, and Yzak is as passive as ever and Shiho is equally cool, their body languages show that they are fully aware of each other's presence like how Yzak's hand never leaves Shiho's waist and how Shiho casually leans her head towards Yzak's shoulder as she talks. Cagalli feels a pang of jealousy for a moment – they look so much in love yet what is in store for _her_?

"Athrun!"

All of them turn to see a merry-faced green haired man striding towards them. Cagalli recognizes him as Nicol Amalfi, the only son of the family that is holding the party. He is a professional pianist and this party is actually held to commemorate his first tour that will begin next week instead of Athrun and Cagalli's engagement celebration.

"Nicol, that's a very fine piece just now," Athrun says good-naturedly - he has known Nicol back in the university.

Nicol chuckles as he glances at Cagalli. "As if you'd pay attention to my music when you got such a beautiful fiancée next to you all the time," he teases.

Athrun smiles bashfully while Cagalli finds herself blushing along, much to the others' amusement.

"Sorry, you all but I have to borrow Athrun for a while," says Nicol to the rest of them. "My father wants to see him for a while."

"Wait for me with them, okay? I won't be long." Athrun says especially to Cagalli before excusing himself from his friends, earning him some teasing catcalls and laughter from them.

* * *

Athrun returns to the spot around 15 minutes later to find Cagalli without Dearka, Yzak or Shiho – but not quite alone. She is accompanied by a blonde haired man with haughty expression who Athrun recognized as Miguel Ayman, the son of one of ZAFT's shareholders. They are acquainted due to the company even though Miguel has yet to work for the company despite having graduated two years prior. Athrun is never a fan of his somewhat arrogant nature and Miguel seems to dislike him for some or another reason as well so they have always stayed away from each other.

"Miguel," he calls as he reaches them. "So you're here in Heliopolis."

Miguel turns around to Athrun, his face ready with the superior smile he sports all the time. "Hello, Athrun. I was just on vacation when my father told me about this party so I suppose I should come to represent him. Congratulations, by the way. I was just complimenting Cagalli-_chan_ here; how could you leave such a beautiful woman alone, Athrun? Tsk."

"Well, she wasn't really alone when I left her…" Athrun says, glancing at Cagalli who helplessly shrugs.

"Now, now," Miguel shakes his head airily. "I was just saying to her, if she is not satisfied with you, there are always other men; ZAFT got quite a number of shareholders, after all. But of course, if it's _you_, she _should _be satisfied…" He laughs mockingly at the end.

Cagalli is rendered red by the innuendo but Athrun is furious. His eyes glint dangerously as he wraps his arm protectively around Cagalli.

"I know my reputation doesn't hold it against me, Miguel but I think you are being rude to my fiancée here," he says in a low, contained voice that alerts danger to whoever it is directed to.

True enough, Miguel actually sweat-drops at the turn of event; he only wanted to joke since everyone know Athrun has his own way around women. It seems that it is not something he is supposed to do, after all – Athrun is not the one to be messed around with. He raises his hands in resignation.

"Okay, I got it. I'm sorry, Cagalli-_san_. Perhaps I should leave you two alone now. Congratulations again, and have a good night," he says before scurrying away before any of them get to say anything in return.

Athrun sighs in relief but Cagalli groans, having to spot just another trouble making his way to them. Soon enough, a purple-haired man pompously stands before them and even though Athrun doesn't recognize him from anywhere, he immediately feels a strong dislike towards the man. He looks at Cagalli, asking for an introduction and sees Cagalli's face is mirroring his feeling of displeasure. But that also tells him that the man before them is Cagalli's acquaintance of some sort; since Cagalli would not make that face to strangers, especially not in social parties like this.

"Jona Roma Seylan," the man introduces himself to Athrun with an extended hand. "I'm the son of Unato Ema Seylan, one of Orb's main investors."

"Athrun Zala," Athrun returns the introduction. "Of ZAFT."

Jona gives him a sweeping look before turning completely towards Cagalli. "I am just dropping by to tell you that we have to leave now; me, Father and Mother."

"I think you should tell that to the Amalfis," replies Cagalli coldly. She knows Jona since forever and never likes him even at the slightest. He always tries to show to her how good he is in something while he cannot do anything right. Annoying as he is, she doubts Jona actually comes over simply to bid her goodbye – there must be something infuriating he has to say.

"Oh, yes, but I want to congratulate you again. It's good that your father came with this idea before they go on with the original idea; you know – engaging _us_," he says almost mockingly, much to Cagalli's fury – _as if she would like to marry him!_ But he doesn't notice that and actually adds, "By the way, Mother wants me to tell you that your dress is indecent in the chest area and if you please mind your appearance even though you are engaged now, you are still an Attha. Though to be honest, it looks fine to me – _mighty_ fine, I must say."

Cagalli's eyes widen in shock and Athrun could actually feel her body trembling with anger. Maybe Jona senses it too that he hastily bids them goodnight and leaves, his eyes lingering a bit lower than Cagalli's face for a few moment.

"That wretched woman…" Cagalli hisses under her breath. "Just because she is Father's cousin…"

Athrun squeezes her arm to calm her down but his eyes scan her outfit. Surely he had made sure the dress was decent enough. But then he notices the chest area does indeed look like a bit tight, enunciating Cagalli's breasts obviously. He purses in annoyance under his conscience.

"Let's talk a walk in the garden," he says, leading Cagalli away with his hand now on her waist. Cagalli who is still muttering furiously under her breath simply follows. The Amalfis have quite a spectacular garden – very well-tended and beautiful indeed. There are some other people who decide to enjoy the scenery of the garden as well but the dim (yet amazingly nice) lighting would give them some privacy.

At some point, Athrun stops and that is only when Cagalli notices his look on her – or more like, her front. She crosses her arms automatically on defence, glaring at him. "What?"

Athrun moves his eyes away and to Cagalli's face with such difficulty. "Did you alter your dress?"

Cagalli has a decency to look bashful for a moment but then she looks as unimpressed as ever. There is something in Athrun's voice that ticks her off – an air of superiority that seems like chiding her.

"Yes, I did. The front was too loose that it's unflattering," she says, her tone challenging as if saying 'so what'. Athrun should not be bothered; she takes the dress to Stellar all by herself the next day to have the upper bodice altered to fit.

The older man sighs as he runs his eyes over her body again. The dress really fits her – hugging her at the right curves and Athrun secretly wishes it doesn't. He has just realized how beautiful she looks; oh with the hair clipped up that makes her neck so accessible, her red glossed lips enticing, the bare shoulders inviting and those damn mounds of hers – oh he really just means that she looks beautiful but…

He desperately wants to mess her up like she has just messed up his head.

"Cover up with your scarf," he hears himself say, almost his conscience retorting 'what the hell Athrun'.

"Pardon me?" Cagalli asks a raised eyebrow, perplexed.

Athrun reaches for the wrap that has been hanging around Cagalli's arm, encircling her at the back and put it so that it covers her from the shoulders. "Isn't it supposed to be worn like that? Cover yourself up more, Cagalli."

"It would be less hypocritical of you if you have not been feasting your eyes on me, Athrun Zala," Cagalli snaps at him as she pulls the scarf down again. What the hell is he thinking – deciding things for her like that? They are just engaged, not married!

"Well, I don't want _other_ people to be feasting their eyes on you," Athrun defends himself. "I'm just thinking about you –"

"Look," Cagalli cuts off, nose flared in anger. She tries her best not to raise her voice but it sounds vehement enough anyway. "I'm 21, Athrun, not 15 – just because you are a lot older don't think you can have your way with me just like that!"

Athrun stares at her in surprise, not expecting her to explode like that. He is telling the truth; he is just thinking about her – she looks so tempting to him and hell would he let any other men see her the same way. Maybe he comes a bit demanding but Athrun could feel like she is not pissed off just about it; there is something in her eyes that tells him there is another unresolved issue. He tries to calm down - at least one of them should be cool-headed – and touches her arm lightly.

"I just don't want people to look at my fiancée the wrong way, Cagalli," he says gently, glad that she is not pulling away. "You look damn vulnerable right now."

Cagalli throws him a look. "So what? They can hit on me all they want and I won't care. I don't sleep with random men, Athrun – one-night stands is _your_ thing, not mine."

Athrun flinches at the mention. But at least he knows what her problem is now. Remembering to kill Dearka afterward, Athrun pulls her closer. "You are bothered by that?"

"No, not really. Not as much I am bothered by the fact that you have the decency to blow me off and fuck some random stranger afterwards," Cagalli is being quite honest in her snarl. She recalls her conversation with Dearka after Yzak and Shiho left to greet some family acquaintances.

"_So Dearka," she says familiarly. "What about Athrun and one- night stands, eh?"_

_Dearka grins. "Oh, he is a well-known master. Never has a string attached, that guy – so you don't need to be worried of some crazy exes. He chooses them random. Like last Wednesday, he actually called me around 10 and demanded a woman immediately."_

"_Last Wednesday?" Cagalli repeated slowly, her eyes sharp._

"_Yes, last Wednesday," Dearka reaffirms. "I know I have a lot of contacts but that short of notice on a weekday night is just unreasonable…"_

That actually takes Athrun by surprise – he does not expect her to know _that_. It has been in his conscience for days; rejecting her advance and finding someone else to spill his lust on. Now staring deep at her amber eyes, he sees the hurt that he saw when he left her on Wednesday. His heart clenches – he need to set her right, he decides as his hand moves to her face, caressing her face gently.

"Would you listen to my reasons?"

That gets Cagalli to stare at him, considering the options. She is mad, damn mad at Athrun when she comes to know what he had done. But she might as well gives Athrun chance to explain when he is honestly asking for it; since there is nothing else she can do about it anyway. She looks away, staring at the ground between them – she would rather be not affected by his sinfully stunning eyes, after all.

"You have five minutes," she says.

She expects Athrun to talk, not pulling her so close that there is almost no space between them and trails his long fingers from her face to her delicate neck, almost making her shiver on the spot.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you that night, Cagalli," he whispers in her right ear in that husky voice of his. Her heart is already screaming 'this is not fair' but she lets him continue. "I wanted you there and then, especially when you were so willing. But the timing was not right. Weekday night; I have work the next day, and you have school…"

"Didn't stop you to find some other woman, though," Cagalli cuts him off, earning her a kiss on the very nape of her neck that sends her flinching.

"She's different," Athrun carries on, hiding his amused smile at her reaction. "I can leave her as soon as I'm done like I always do. I won't treat you like I treat them – _you _are different. I'd want to stay till morning, have these awkward morning afters and everything. That's why - if you are to seduce me then please do so during weekends." _Like_ _right now_, he almost cheekily adds.

Cagalli finally looks up, her expression unreadable. "So it's not because I don't turn you on?"

Athrun almost laughs out loud as he looks at her being so damn adorable but he manages to keep it as a small chuckle when he realizes she is being serious. "Why do you think I needed a woman so bad, then?"

The blonde turns bright red and looks away again. Athrun grins as he sweeps down to kiss her on rosy cheek.

"Forgive me already?" he asks softly.

"Did you even apologize?" Cagalli snaps but not as firmly as she has been; her legs are threatening to turn jelly once again thanks to all the teasings. Why does he affect her that much, she grudgingly curses, why must he be so damn good…

Athrun takes her face into facing him gently and kisses her lightly on lips, knowing by one experience that it drives her crazy.

"I'm sorry. I make it up to you tonight?"

It only takes that for her to wrap her arms around his neck and tiptoe, crashing her lips into his with much force that she almost topples forward if Athrun has not be holding her. Doing this might make her fickle, but damn, fickle she would be then – she wants him, for now that's all matters.

* * *

Athrun opens his eyes slowly, and unwillingly, as he feels something moving softly on his face. As his sight returns, he catches a glance of yellow, blinding yellow almost like sunshine and he blinks twice to clear his vision. When he opens his eyes again, he finds Cagalli tracing his face with her finger.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," she says cheerfully. "It's already 11."

"Good morning, beautiful," he replies with a smile. "Sorry, Sundays are my sleeping in days."

Cagalli retracts her hand off his face and repositions herself into a more comfortable spot. The movement however makes her winces, slightly but does not escape Athrun staring eyes. He looks at her with concern.

"Does anything hurt?"

The blonde glances at him with a smirk. "Weren't that concerned last night, were you?"

Athrun returns the smirk. "Not if you keep screaming at me for more; to go _faster_, _harder_, or _deeper _or whatever else – "

"Shut up!" says Cagalli as she shoves his shoulder, blushing bright red. She remembers Athrun did tease her for being loud as well the first time they did it. It's not that she can help it; she believes in speaking up for what she wants so…

The blue-haired man laughs as he stretches his hand to touch Cagalli's striking golden locks. "Really, does it hurt?"

Cagalli notices the real concern in his voice and shakes her head amicably in response. "Just a bit sore. Nothing I cannot handle."

"Sorry," Athrun apologizes, really meaning it.

"You don't see me complaining, do you?" responds Cagalli with a comforting grin. She looks thoughtful for a while. "Do you do this to everyone?"

"Define _this_."

"This – sleeping in, teasing, asking if it hurts, apologizing."

Athrun sighs as he runs his fingers through his unruly hair, courtesy of Cagalli's grabbing on the night previously. He turns around to face her bedroom ceiling. "I thought I told you – I never stay."

He remembers saying it last night but if is acceptable for Cagalli not to be able to recall – it was quite a night, after all. After the amazing kiss Cagalli had initiated, Athrun almost wanted to take her there and then but his mind still got him better than that. He took Cagalli to ask permissions from their parents to leave the party earlier than they should; both of them would be doomed to hell if they had the gut to disappear without telling anyone. Cagalli had to fake a headache and came with a whole bunch of reasons why Athrun should be the one sending her home, and to _her_ apartment instead of the family mansion. Luckily they were able to leave soon, thanks to Athrun's mother who seemed to get some ideas with her shrewd, keen eyes. Driving with a hard-on was another thing to Athrun – it was so frustrating to have to keep his hands on the steering wheel when Cagalli was so vulnerable and provoking next to him. As soon as they reach her unit, they were so all over each other that they would not come off even if someone pries them off.

Athrun was pleasantly surprise to find out how exciting is it to have sex for the second time with a same person; for he had not done so for quite some time – he remembers where Cagalli likes it and where she doesn't, he knows where to touch to make Cagalli grips so hard that she leaves scratches on his back and he is well acquainted to what to do to render her helpless. It was so stimulating, with her endless moans and occasional screams, that he wouldn't remember hurting Cagalli in his frenzy, thus the apology.

"If you are bothered by it," he says after a while, still staring at the white top of the room. "I can stop, you know, sleeping around."

Cagalli is taken by a surprise. She has not meant to make Athrun stop – he is full grown man with need, after all. But is she bothered by it? In all honestly she has to say yes, albeit for unknown reasons. "I have no right to make you stop, Athrun."

Athrun glances to her. "You are my fiancée; of course you have the right to."

"What would you do if I ask you to stop?" asks Cagalli, half-serious, half-teasing; what would he do without his source of sexual entertainment?

"I'll stop," answers Athrun, smiling lightly. "It's no big deal. It's time for me to settle down, anyway."

Cagalli thinks for a while. Athrun makes it sound so simple yet she is still not sure if she could trust him. No matter how gentleman he seems like so far, he is still a _man_ after all; and at 21 Cagalli should know how far men should be trusted. But of course, it's not like there is _anything romantic_ going on between them except for the arranged marriage…right?

"Then, are we going to do this regular?" she asks almost naively.

Athrun smirks at her meaningfully, rendering her red after realizing that her question sounds _suggesting_. He feels the urge to tease her some more since she is looking so damn adorable trying to hide her flushed face but he decides against it, knowing that it is something they have to talk about sooner or later, considering how the events have turned into – he, for one, had not expected to have sex with her even once before marriage, let alone twice; and now she is asking if they would do it regularly.

"I like the sound of that," he says honestly but still with a smirk. "But it's up to you, really."

"Athrun, may I ask?" Cagalli looks up tentatively after a while. Athrun nods and she continues. "Why are you doing this? You could have just left me alone until our wedding; there is no need to bother yourself with me before the time – it's just an arranged marriage after all."

Athrun chuckles, not because Cagalli has said something hilarious but he is reminded how Yzak asked the same question before. His answer still stands, anyway.

"I want to get know you," he says gently, his eyes directly on Cagalli's amber ones. "I don't want to get married to a stranger, and I doubt you do. None of us planned for this, but at least I want to be happy; I want you to be happy, I want us to be happy. That's why I think we should get along from now; getting know each other, spending time together – things like that; and not just, you know, this."

It takes some time for Cagalli to absorb the answer into her head. She should have asked this the first time, really but she only thought about it now – and glad she asked, anyway. His reason sounds sincere - _he_ sounds sincere – and for a moment she's glad that he is the one she is engaged to. Perhaps it is because he is much older that he thinks so maturely ahead; Cagalli thinks it complements nicely to her own impulsively childish thinking despite her age of 21. There are still many things she doesn't understand about Athrun, but he wants her to be happy – would she be foolish enough to deny that herself?

"Are we supposed to be in love somewhere along the way?"

Athrun is startled by the seemingly naïve question; clearly not expecting her to ask the question – he should stop underestimating Cagalli's straightforwardness. He has not heard the word love for such a long time yet surprisingly it still reminds him of spring and white roses, of songs and melodies. He closes his eyes to shake off the images only to find them more vivid, forcing him to open them again.

"No," he shakes his head, his smile slipping off. "I'd rather not, Cagalli – I'd care about you like I should but being in love is out of question." He wants to apologize but Cagalli might be offended so he let it be.

If Cagalli is surprised the she does not show it. All she looks like is curious. "Do you already have someone else you're in love with? Then…"

"No," Athrun cuts her off, putting on his smile again albeit a bitter one. "There's no such person. I just don't want to, and I hope you do the same, Cagalli – because the last thing I want to do is to hurt you."

Confusion clouds Cagalli's amber eyes as they stare deep into Athrun's emerald ones but then she forms a smile quite smiliar to Athrun's. "Alright, then."

**There you go. I have enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you guys have enjoyed reading it as well. I'm pretty sure there are still many loopholes, though /sighs If you guys have enquires I will explain in the next chapter, so post me some reviews! I have just done with the next chapter anyway and here's a hint – there will be lots of drama and the appearance of Cagalli's **_**little friend**_** (which some of you guys have guessed correct even without any hint; yes, I am that predictable lol) and angsty Athrun so look forward for it! Anyway, thanks for reading and…reviews? Hee.**

**p.s. Sorry for any grammar or spelling error – I have re-read it like so many times but suppose there are some that I missed.**

**-Mayu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, Mayu's here. A usual, I'd like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed for the previous chapter – some of the reviews are really interesting and got me thinking so much. I'm so glad that I got so many constructive criticism since this if the first time I'm writing this kind of story anyway so I need every help I can get I'm sorry I'm not mentioning anyone directly here but someone points out about Athrun's behaviour being contradictory. Well, when I think of it, it does seem so lol But Athrun is kinda being idealistic here thinking that he can have a happy marriage without falling in love – let's just humour him for a bit and see how long he can maintain that thinking (hint : not so long XD) And I suppose everyone got my hint on Athrun's past relationship /wink but that will be developed much later into the story so look forward for it XD Someone also finds how Athrun and Cagalli interact with each other is confusing. Hm, I wonder if these will help but here's some clarification 1) Athrun has actually decided to stop his flings when they got engaged; he doesn't even want Cagalli to find out about it – the one with Asagi is totally uncalled for and unfortunately he was busted thanks to Dearka 2) So far, Cagalli doesn't really care about Athrun (she's mad about Athrun blowing her off, that's it) thus her lack of concern about his flings but it probably has something to do with the fact that she has her own affair…**

**Which brings us to this chapter – enjoy!**

**Chapter 4 – "You can go to your friend for more."**

"_I'd care about you like I should but being in love is out of question."_

"_Alright, then."_

With that being said, Athrun has been steadily drawing a line for himself. Cagalli seems to have a way to enter his mind at the most random times but so far it doesn't bother him much. Today, however, is an exception.

Today, everything strangely seems to remind him of Cagalli.

When he walked up to the kitchen for breakfast this morning, he suddenly craved for orange juice and cereals; Cagalli's morning kick-start instead of his usual coffee and toast. He always got the supply of milk and orange juice in his bare fridge but cereals was another thing; he didn't remember buying any recently. After rummaging through his cupboard, he found a box of cereals that looked so suspicious he had to search for its expiring date. Confirming that it was safe to be consumed, Athrun started his breakfast way later than usual – which resulted in him turning up at the office five minutes past 8, much to everyone's surprise.

Therefore, he had to endure all kind of teasing and remarks on his first time tardiness from the colleagues that dare to do so, namely Dearka, Yzak and Shiho. Dearka had been smirking at him all day, musing loudly, "But you didn't ask for my contact last night, did you? Wait, of course, you're going steady now…"

"I am not going steady," Athrun had rebuked him through gritted teeth. "And I didn't sleep with anyone last night, so get off that sick idea of yours!"

Yzak, however, was less amused by it. "I hope this is the first and the last time, Athrun – we are in such a busy period; what with the merging with ORB and everything; I thought you are more responsible than this."

Athrun wanted to argue that he did not deserve to be chided just for the _only _offence so far but he decided to keep quiet, appreciating Yzak's concern of the company.

But it was Shiho who rendered him red during lunch. "Maybe I should have a talk with Cagalli-chan," she says, smiling understandingly. "I did tell her to get your out from the office more but I was thinking along the line after office hours…"

"It has nothing to do – " he stopped at his track, remembering that he was late because he insisted on having Cagalli's style of breakfast, like he was having her favourite lunch of chilli kebab despite his inability to cope up with the spiciness. "Anyway, you know we only meet on weekends."

All three of them snorted but Athrun was being honest. After the party, both of them had agreed to go casual and meet up only during weekends as not to interfere with Athrun's work and Cagalli's study and so far, they have spent three weekends together; hanging out for movies or shopping or simply doing their own work in each other presence during the day, dinners and awesome sex at night. Other than the fact that they haven't killed each other despite a few fights on trivial things, Athrun finds her presence refreshing – a nice change to his mundane life. They still have no solid common ground but both of them show enough interest in each other, which provides enough questions and answers to chase the silence away.

By now, he could say he knows quite a lot about his fiancée; more than what his mother could ever supply. Like the fact that Cagalli loves to eat, especially spicy foods, and she cannot cook but can make some nicest sandwiches _she _has ever eaten (he has yet to confirm that), gold and silver are wasted on her but she adores uncut gemstones, she listens to music in full volume that it annoys Athrun most of the time especially when she starts bobbing her head following the beat of the songs, she confided how she had an imaginary brother instead of imaginary friends when she was young and how she misses her mother that had passed away when she was six.

In return, Athrun talks a great deal about his life back in PLANTs, considering that Cagalli is less than interested about his work. He talks about his mother dressing him up as a girl when he was a child, that he was home schooled during his elementary years, how he met Dearka and Yzak, the fact that Yzak was once a bitter rival, what did he does in college and how much he admires his mother and how much he respect his father. It is surprising how much he can talk about – he is never much a talker even among his friends since Dearka talks enough for both him and Yzak anyway – but Cagalli is such a good listener, attentive and responsive so despite it being the first time he ever has to talk about his life to someone, he finds it very easy to spill everything to Cagalli.

It is now ten minutes past five and Athrun stretches his arms on his chair after closing yet another file shut. He massages his numb neck before standing up, bending to left and right slightly. He walks towards the clear window that covers a quarter of his huge office. The window always shows the best view of the sky of the day since the office is situated at 14th floor. Today the sky is blue, cloudless with the sun shining so brightly despite the time. Athrun could only imagine how hot it is outside as he has stayed indoor in the bliss of air conditioner since morning.

If it's hot, Cagalli would want…

* * *

"One grande Java Chip, please," he says to the barista, smiling politely.

The young female barista stares at him for a while before scurrying to the counter behind her to get a cup. Her hand trembles slightly as she writes the order on the cup – JCF for Java Chip Frappucino.

"W-with whip-whipped cream on top, sir?" she asks timidly.

Athrun thinks for a while before smiling again, unaware of the effect of the simple gesture to the poor barista. He shakes his head. "No, thanks."

The barista nods as she scribbles WC on the cup and then crossing it. "M-May I have your name, sir?"

"It's Athrun. A-T-H-R-U-N," says Athrun. The barista nods, nailing the name so hard in her head, as she writes Athrun's name on the cup before handing it to another barista who is in charge of the drinks. Athrun proceeds to paying for the drink before he goes to the designated space to pick up his order. It doesn't take long since the cafe is not too crowded. Athrun thanks the barista for the drink as he takes a straw nearby. He is fumbling with the straw wrapper on his way out, wondering how a certain blonde does it so easily, when someone bumps into him. Luckily his reflex is good that nothing happens to both of them, or his drink.

"Meyrin!" he hears someone says in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" says the person that has bumped into him. Athrun finally takes a proper look and find a small-framed, ponytailed girl bowing nervously at him while a taller, short-haired girl looks at her, reprimanding. It would be safe to assume that they are sisters.

"It's okay, I wasn't looking as well," says Athrun good-naturedly as the girl keeps on apologizing.

A guy with jet black hair and ruby eyes appears suddenly. He approaches the girls. "Luna, Meyrin, what are you two doing – you!"

Athrun flinches, startled. He has no idea who the guy is, or why he is pointing at him with such contempt on his face. Surely bumping into some girl does not warrant him that much hate? It is her fault for running around on the first place. Now that he thinks about it, they look too young to hang out at this particular chain of Starbucks Coffee; all around are office blocks and most of the customers are businessmen as himself and office ladies.

"Athrun Zala!" the guy says with a spat, as the two girls gasp, looking at each other.

Athrun looks at him, now annoyed. "Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"I'm…"

"Shinn!" another girl calls out as she makes her way towards them. "Luna, Meyrin, what happened…Athrun?"

"Cagalli?" Athrun says unbelievingly. What could possibly bring his fiancée to his office area? But at least Cagalli's appearance clears the confusion of why the guy would know his name; these must be her friends from college.

"Athrun," Cagalli calls again, this time more agitated as she looks at her fiancé and her friends respectively. "I didn't expect to see you here…but your office is really near here, right? I-I forgot. We are just – "

"I'm Shinn," the guy called Shinn cut her off, taking Athrun's attention from her at once. "Shinn Asuka."

Athrun stares at him coolly, no longer bothered minding his manner since this Shinn doesn't seem to have any. "You know who I am."

"Of course I know who you are," says Shinn in disdain, his face clearly shows what he thinks of Athrun. "Cagalli's old man of a fiancé."

Cagalli is practically jumping out of her skin, blushing furiously out of both rage and guilt. She flies to Shinn's side, tugging him to step down but both men are now staring at each other, Shinn scorning and Athrun glaring.

"Shinn," she hisses to his ear. "What the hell are you doing…"

Shinn pays no attention to her as his gaze is fixed on Athrun. "Do you know that Cagalli is really loud in bed?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She would scream at whatever you do. Do you know that she likes it the most when you attack her at the neck? And she would always tell you to go faster even though it is the fastest you can go. She would get turned on more if you dirty talk her and she loves it when you touch her over the clothes and when you're done, she'd love to –"

"Cuddle, yes, _I know_," Athrun cut off through gritted teeth, his eyes glistening dangerously as his hands curl into fists.

The atmosphere must have dropped to negative Celsius but Shinn does not seem abashed at all; he is still leering at Athrun with contempt. In fact, he is smirking in disdain. "Oh, so you _know_. Then I wonder why she's still coming to _me_?"

"Shinn!" Cagalli exclaims, completely horrified both by the fact Shinn has just blurted and the murderous look on Athrun's face. She tugs on Shinn again but this time Shinn pulls away from her grip and walks into the café, signalling the other girls to follow him.

Cagalli is glad that Shinn finally leaves but then she's not sure if she wants to be alone with this Athrun – it reminds her of the night in the club. Both of them are avoiding each other's gaze and after a while, the silence starts to feel choking. Cagalli is fiddling with the zipper of her sling bag, just trying to make herself look busy while Athrun is throwing his gaze to the bustling crowd, still clutching to his drink.

"Athrun," Cagall finally calls. Athrun looks at her, his expression unfathomable. "I-I'm sorry, Shinn is being really rude but…"

She babbles away on why Athrun should not give Shinn a damn but Athrun interprets everything as "_He is telling the truth, anyway – I'm sleeping with him._"

"Cagalli," he stops her after a while, managing a slight smile. "It's okay, I don't mind."

The blonde looks up, finally meeting Athrun's eyes. "But…"

The man gives her another smile that doesn't his eyes. "Really. Here, take this – I have to get back to the office now." He thrusts the drink towards her.

Cagalli looks bewildered as ever, looking back to back from the drink to Athrun's face. Impatient, Athrun takes Cagalli's hand and makes her hold the cup.

"Take care on your way home," he says briefly before walking out of the scene.

She is still in daze when her friends come out from the café, each holding their own drinks. All of them are surprised to see Cagalli already with a drink since she never made it into the café at all. The short-haired girl with magenta hair squints at the drink, trying to take a better look and then gasps quite dramatically.

"Did he give you're _his_ drink?" she asks, eyes widened. "Oh, it's so sweet of him…"

The girl with ponytails looks at her unbelievingly. "B-But isn't he mad? Shinn said some ungodly things, after all…"

Cagalli finally takes a proper look at the drink Athrun has just left her with. Even without looking at the label she knows it is her favourite Java Chip Frappucino – she never quite orders anything else at Starbucks Coffee. But Athrun dislikes the ice blended drink; if the weather is too warm for his preferred hot coffee, he would go for normal iced coffee but never the ice blended since he deems it too sweet to his liking. He even refuses to try the Espresso Frappucino – why would he go and buy the chocolate-infused Java Chip?

…_Because it's her favourite drink?_

"Shinn," she says as she looks directly at Shinn's ruby eyes. "We need to talk."

* * *

It is the first time that work cannot distract Athrun, and he comes back home around 9 at night, still fuming mad.

All he wants to do now is to give Shinn a slap or two, preferably in public – but he has yet to find some valid reasons to do it. Should Cagalli be engaged to him in every sense of word, it would be perfectly understandable for Athrun to be flying in rage at him for sleeping with her but unfortunately she's not, so the reason doesn't count. Heck, Athrun has yet to find reasons why he is so mad on the first place. He knows he is not Cagalli's first and he knows Cagalli is sexually active even before their meeting for she has been on pills since the very first time they do it – he has just not bothered to ask; or perhaps he just doesn't want to know.

Then why is he mad now – is it for the fact that Cagalli actually has the nerve to hide such things from him; as if he hasn't had secrets of his own? Why did he almost pummel Shinn right there and then when he started spilling all those details – was it because somehow he actually believed that he should be the only who knows the facts? Why did he choose not to talk to Cagalli and waved off the matter – was it because he knew the moment he starts talking he would be saying all things that he would regret in his fury? And why is he still mad now – is it because for the fact that no matter how he tries to reason, he still thinks that Cagalli is his and his alone?

For a moment, Athrun is glad that it is only Thursday; it will be a while before he has to see Cagalli again – and he might not be seeing her for the week, after all. And how he hopes he would never see the face of Shinn again; not soon, and preferably not ever.

Imagine how surprised he is when the elevator opens to his floor of the apartment, he sees a familiar blonde sitting in front of his door.

"Cagalli?" he says as he approaches her, eyebrows furrowed.

Cagalli looks up and scrambles to her feet. One of her hands is holding her phone while another holds a Styrofoam cup with a holder bearing the Starbucks crest. She stuffs the phone into her pockets before pulling up the bag that she laid down on the floor, slinging it on her shoulder. She makes way for Athrun to open the door but stands still when the man steps into the room.

"What are you doing? Come in," says Athrun as he switches on the lights.

The girl enters the house wordlessly. Looking around, she finds Athrun's house is as immaculate as ever. The blue-haired man puts away his briefcase and blazers before proceeding to roll up his sleeves. He looks at his fiancée who is standing at the centre of the room awkwardly and sighs.

"What are you doing here, Cagalli?" he asks, leaning at one of the sofa sets. He glances at his Mont Blanc watch and frowns at the time. "I'll send you home."

"I want to talk to you," says Cagalli firmly, looking straight at Athrun.

Athrun holds the gaze for a few moments before looking away and gets onto his feet, fishing the keys out from his pocket. "We'll talk on the way."

Cagalli has no choice but to follow his steps as he walks out from the building and to his car. The air between them is stifling despite the cool night breeze. Even when the ride starts Cagalli could not find any opening for a conversation and if Athrun feels the tension as well, he is not saying anything about it. So the car ride starts in silence – since Athrun never listens to radio while driving and Cagalli is too preoccupied to bug him to at least switch on the radio like she always does.

"Athrun," she gives after a while, realizing that if she does not start talking she will lose the chance when they reach her house.

"Hm," Athrun responds vaguely without even looking at her.

"I want to apologize for Shinn," Cagalli starts, choosing her words carefully. "He says unreasonable stuffs most of the time, but he's not that bad. I know he was unforgivable rude to you earlier but that's just how he is and…"

"I've listened to that earlier Cagalli," Athrun cuts her off as his emerald eyes dart towards Cagalli for a brief moment. "And you know damn well it's not what I want to hear from you."

Cagalli flinches; even though Athrun said it pretty coolly but it sounds quite menacing indeed. She takes a deep breath and throws her gaze onto the roadside.

"Shinn is my best friend; well, one of them, anyway. He was a year younger than me – my junior back in high school – and then he enrolled to the same university. We…started to sleep together when his girlfriend Stellar left him and my boyfriend Ahmed cheated on me – somewhere around last year."

"Stellar, the one we got the dress from?"

"Yes, Shinn was devastated; they had been going out since high school and he really doted on her so he had it pretty bad back then, and I was hell mad at that bastard of a cheater so we…kinda comforted each other, you know, keep another company when things get too lonely. Somehow it becomes a habit. Luna and Meyrin, the girls with us earlier, kept bugging us to just get together but we just don't feel that way. Of course that was before the engagement – the girls are pretty excited about me being engaged, I don't know why. But Shinn didn't like the idea from the start. He hates it even more when he heard about you being so much older – he thinks I'm just being stupid – "

"Aren't you?" Athrun cuts her off for the third time, this time more coldly than ever.

Cagalli goes still before her eyes glint dangerously at Athrun's direction. "I'm sorry?"

Athrun doesn't say anything as he swerves smoothly into the compound of Cagalli's apartment mansion. He parks next to Cagalli's own car since each resident is allowed two parking spaces. Cagalli is still watching him intently as he shifts the gear to Neutral and let go of the brake and clutch pedals. Her gaze is strong and penetrating but Athrun keeps his calm, finally taking a proper look of his fiancée.

He almost smiles at once; forgetting for a moment that he is currently upset but he could not help it – she has that kind of effect on him most of the time. Plus she has been in his mind oddly since morning so of course he would be delighted to actually see her; even though in a circumstance of finding out that she has been sleeping with someone else, and not particularly sorry about it. Heck, she has yet to apologize for the matter – all she asks from him is to forgive that brat of her friend.

But why would she apologize anyway, Athrun Zala?

_Because I'm her fucking fiancé_, Athrun thinks angrily but then he nearly laughs at himself. A _fucking _fiancé that won't even let himself to love her – where is his right to be angry, anyway?

"Am I going to know why am I stupid anytime soon?" Cagalli breaks up his train of thoughts.

"That just slipped out – I didn't mean that," Athrun replies offhandedly. It's true, after all – he was just feeling annoyed by all the stuff about Shinn that he just had to respond with that.

Cagalli doesn't look like she believes him but she is just as desperate to drop the topic; there is a more important matter to be addressed, after all.

"Anyway," she says with a sigh. "I already talked to Shinn – and we have called this thing off."

Athrun smirks quite scornfully. "Bet he isn't pleased."

"He isn't but he has nothing to say on this. I should have done this earlier," Cagalli looks away briefly, hesitant. "Sorry."

There goes the apology Athrun is waiting for but for some reason he is not all content with it - it feels forced and Cagalli doesn't really look sorry.

"You don't have to do that, you know," he hears himself say before he could think of anything. "You can continue with him – I don't really mind."

He thought he has done quite well but perhaps it sounded just as insincere as he was when he was saying it, because Cagalli is now staring at him with gritted teeth, livid.

"Who do you think you're kidding?" she hisses. "You were fucking mad back then in the club, and now you're fine with it?"

"I don't plan on making you mine before time, Cagalli," Athrun says firmly this time around. "I stopped you before because I didn't want you to do anything stupid but this time I suppose you know what you're doing if you've doing it for a year already – there's a difference."

"This is ridiculous – _you _are ridiculous," Cagalli shakes disbelievingly. "What's wrong with you, Athrun?"

"Nothing," Athrun sighs as his eyes dart around before returning to Cagalli. "By the way, I'm going back to PLANTs tomorrow."

That catches Cagalli off guard and throws the previous matter away from her head. She looks at Athrun, perplexed. "PLANTs? Tomorrow?"

The man nods. "I'm needed in the main branch for a while."

"How long is 'a while'?" Cagalli asks immediately, noticing the vague term.

Athrun shrugs, his smile threatening to spill at Cagalli's bemused face. "I don't know, two weeks at least, a month at most because I can't really leave the Heliopolis branch for too long."

Cagalli frowns; obviously displeased. She doesn't know much about Athrun's position in ZAFT but she thought he is strictly based on Heliopolis – the thought of him having to return to PLANTs, no matter for how long, has not crossed her mind at all. "I thought it'd be just a few days…"

"It's something quite big so…Why are you bothered so much, anyway?" The older man finally smiles, though the smile is not as warm as his usually are – in fact, this one looks malicious. He looks at Cagalli directly. "It just means that you can have your friend over the weekend as well."

It seems like he has hit the sore point since Cagalli immediately looks murderous. "Right, and you can have some PLANTs bitches after so long," she snarls.

That doesn't hit Athrun well either. He grits his teeth, eyes glistening madly. "I told you I've stopped, didn't I? Why won't you trust me?"

"I told you I am stopping as well – why won't _you_ trust _me_?" Cagalli counters just as vehemently. The two hold gazes for quite some time, the tension in the air rising to the maximum despite the silence – neither wants to give up. A minute or two must have passed when Cagalli finally looks away, her expression down.

"Can I call you?" she asks in a small voice.

The smirk Athrun has just about to form dies away as he studies Cagalli's depressed air, making him to consider the question seriously. "I'll be really busy, Cagalli – I'm not sure if I'll be able stick to the office hours." As if he ever sticks to them all this time but he indeed will be even busier in PLANTs.

Cagalli looks up slightly. "Then, can you call me whenever you're free?"

Athrun sighs as he runs his long fingers through his hair and leans with his elbow on the window for support. "I'll be working all hours; I'm not sure if I can – "

"Fine. Don't, then," Cagalli cuts him off snappily. She grabs her bag from under the seat. "Go and die working – who says anything about getting along and treating me right and everything, anyway…"

There goes Cagalli's childish mode that renders Athrun smiling despite everything. He is still upset about the matter of that friend of hers, and now that he has mentioned about the problem back in main branch of ZAFT in PLANTs he could not get the matter out of his head and it seems like Cagalli does not believe about him dismissing every sexual flings except for with her (which is ironic because _she_ is the one who sleeps with another behind his back) and now who knows what is in her head to come up with the idea of calling – and why won't she just understand that he simply won't have the time to do so. These irate him and make him less collected than usual but a flash of look on Cagalli's face he knows he is hurting her.

Yes, despite the 'getting along' and 'treating her right' things he has been sprouting.

"I'll leave now – thanks for the lift," he hears her saying; her hand is already on the door handle.

"I'll try call you," Athrun says quickly, stopping her in motion but she still hasn't turned. "I'll call you – so let me have at a least a kiss. We won't be able to see each other in a while, after all."

He is glad for the fact that no matter how much Cagalli has changed from the first time they met – she still cannot resist his kiss whatsoever. Indeed, she turns around slowly and hesitant as if she could not believe Athrun.

"You will call?" she asks.

"Yes, I will," Athrun replies as he closes the distance between their faces, touching Cagalli's cheek lightly with his ice cold hand. He stares at Cagalli's slightly apart lips, invitingly red – in the lighting almost as red as a pair of eyes he has come to hate; which stops him on his track. Does _he_ do this before _he _kisses her as well? Does _he _also think about how soft her lips would be on _his_ even before their lips make a contact like Athrun does? Does _he_ also plan ahead on _his _head on how _he _would render her breathless and flushed like Athrun does? Does _he _also anticipate her reaction like Athrun does? Does _he _also love it when her lips are all swollen and bruised when _he_ is done with her like Athrun does?

Athrun closes his eyes shut as if killing the thoughts but the damage is done. He grimaces as he tilts his head slightly and places his lips on Cagalli's cheek instead. He keeps the contact for a few moments before letting go, meeting Cagalli's questioning eyes.

"You can go to your friend for more."

For a moment Cagalli looks like she is going to fly in rage but then changing her mind as if it doesn't worth her time. She picks up her bag again and opens the door silently. Athrun watches her go before noticing that she has left the coffee cup that she was holding earlier. Taking it in his hand, he notices that it is still full by the weight.

"Cagalli," he calls out. "Your coffee."

Cagalli stops without turning. "It's for you," she says before closing the door shut.

Athrun follows her steps with his eyes, making sure that she is safe in the building before drawing his attention to the coffee in his hand. Deciding that he needs a dose of caffeine to clear his mind after all, he opens the lid and takes a sip. His tongue distinguishes the familiar taste but something is off – it is cold, not iced but not even warm. Then it hits Athrun.

He hasn't asked her how long has she been waiting by the door. He hasn't asked why she didn't just call him by the phone. He hasn't even asked if she has had dinner. He hasn't asked anything about her at all and Cagalli hasn't been saying anything at all about his tactlessness – all of a sudden he feels like the younger one. Just what did Cagalli do to calm and sensible, typical 28-year-old of him? Just how did she do it that he is so consumed into jealousy that he could even stay level-headed?

Who is he kidding when he decides not to fall in love with her? The rate he's going –

_Stop it, Athrun, _he thinks as he puts the coffee away in the holder and starts to drive away from the complex. _Don't even think of it – you can't._

**There you go. I hope that helps to clarify some things. I'll try writing more from Cagalli's perspective for the next chapter because so far it has been Athrun-centric. Though I'm not sure if I can update the same time next week since the next chapter is not yet done because I was busy with the Eid and I'll be busy preparing to enter the university, so yeah. But I do want to maintain my pace of updating so I'll try to work it out. So, yea, do tell me what you think of Cagalli's fling and Shinn and Athrun's reaction – it'll help me to write the next chapter lol because I don't plan on stopping Shinn's role here – he got much bigger role ahead. That's it; thanks a lot for reading and I'd be **_**really **_**happy if you'd review XD**

**p.s. Does the kissing scene seem redundant? Because so far every chapter has been ending with them kissing so…I hope you all don't mind! And I write the scene in Starbucks according to how they serve here (I am a sucker for their drinks – most of my money are spent on Frappuccinos TT~TT) so I was kind of wondering if they do the same in other countries…**

**- Mayu**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Here's the fifth chapter right on time, yay! Before that, thank you for all the reads and reviews – you should probably know by know how much I appreciate them =) Some of you asked whether Kira and Lacus will be in this story – the answer is yes, they will but you have to wait for a while I suppose because they have somewhat special roles here; have fun on guessing what roles they are /evil laugh Right then, into the chapter!**

**Chapter 5 – "I'm sorry I misunderstood my place."**

Today, Cagalli decides to return to her stately home for a change. It is Friday, and she has no plans for the weekend so she supposes she could just spend the time lazing around and let her caretaker Myrna to pamper her like she used to do before Cagalli moved out. It also has been a long time since Cagalli sees her father; they are by no means estranged – if anything, her father actually dotes on her, in his own way – but they both have commitments that keep them away from each other; her father Uzumi with his business and Cagalli herself with her studies. It is actually one of the reasons why Cagalli can't wait to actually help with the company – she wants her father to stop working so hard for once before it takes a toll on his health since he is hardly young anymore.

After letting the family driver takes her car to the carwash, Cagalli walks to the door, noticing that the cars parked at the porch seem to be increasing in numbers. To be honest she has lost count since the last time she came home so she might be wrong after all – her father's only hobby is to collect luxurious cars and Cagalli simply doesn't bother about anything automobile related.

"I'm home…" Cagalli mutters softly as she pushes the door and enters the foyer. She looks up, expecting Myrna to come bustling but instead, her sight catches on two familiar figures at the foot of the main stairs, looking right at her. It seems like her entry has halted their way up to the stairs but that is the last of Cagalli's concern as she makes her way towards them. It is peculiar enough to find her father home at a weekday's afternoon but –

"Athrun?"

The blue-haired man turns completely towards her, wearing his formal smile that Cagalli has not seen for a while. "Cagalli – I didn't expect to see you here."

Cagalli's eyes widen in disbelief. "That should be _my_ line! What are you doing _here_?"

"I have something to discuss with Uzumi-sama about the merger – "

"Not that!" Cagalli cuts him off, agitated – how could Athrun be so indifferent. "I didn't even know you've returned!"

Athrun smiles apologetically at her. "I'm sorry, I arrived late last night so – "

"You didn't call even once!" _Oh crap_, she thinks as the words flow out. Something resurfaces into her mind. "You –"

"Cagalli Yula Attha."

Cagalli stops right away, finally focusing on her father who has been watching the little scene silently, not so amused. He doesn't usually call her by full name but when he does, it means business – and he could be really intimidating at times. Cagalli takes a step back and bows slightly; realizing her rudeness.

"I'm sorry, Father," she says politely.

Uzumi's expression softens at the apology. He is secretly glad that Cagalli and Athrun seem to be getting along better than he anticipates but above all, manners come first and if anything, Athrun is still an important business acquaintance. They are currently working on the merger of ZAFT and ORB and Athrun is the personnel representing ZAFT. There are so many things to go through so things have been hectic for both companies at the moment, not including their own company matter. Therefore, he finds it admirable for Athrun to come to their appointment even though he knows the young CEO has just come back from PLANTs.

"You can talk to Athrun later when we're done," he says amicably to his daughter.

Cagalli nods at him and turns to Athrun briefly. "I'll be in my room – have someone show you the way."

* * *

Athrun glances at his watch and finds out it is almost four in the evening; the discussion with Uzumi has went for around two hours; longer than he expected but they had discussed a lot of things and that makes Athrun quite glad he could make it to the appointment. He understands that his father has a lot to handle at the moment back in the main branch of ZAFT in PLANTs so he has no choice but to be in charge of whatever happening in Heliopolis.

He soon reaches the room that was shown to him previously as Cagalli's room by a maid. He takes a deep breath – Cagalli doesn't seem pleased and she has every right not to. Oh well, he'll just take whatever comes.

"Cagalli, it's me," he says as he knocks on the door twice.

The door is opened after a moment, revealing Cagalli with hair so messy that it reminds Athrun immediately of her bed hair. As he enters the room, he notices that Cagalli has changed into a more comfortable get-up; shorts and simple t-shirts – she looks so much younger that it startles him a bit. She looks like a high school student while he looks like a random white-collar worker with his shirt – thank God he decided against a necktie earlier.

"How are you?" Athrun asks casually, dropping the formal air around them.

Cagalli looks at him with a frown, arm crossed as she leans on her study desk. "You didn't call."

The man in front of her smiles apologetically and takes a step forward. "I'm so sorry about that – things were more hectic than I expected I really didn't have the time –"

"Three weeks," the blonde cuts him off coldly, her eyes piercing; unforgiving. "You were away for three weeks and all I asked is a five-minute phone call."

Truth to be told, Athrun is suffering of lack of sleep. His flight from PLANTs was 2 in the morning and he arrived at Heliopolis around 6 – and after everything, he only got a few hours of sleep before getting ready for his appointment with Uzumi at 2 o'clock in the evening. So right now, the fatigue is taking its toll on his body and tired Athrun is never the nicest Athrun around. A mere aggravating tone from Cagalli sets him vexed and before he knows he is mirroring the look she is giving him.

"Why are you so tied up about that?" he asks. "Surely you can go through three weeks without me – I don't think I mean that much to you that we have to stay in contact all the time."

"But you promised you would call!"

Athrun is so agitated that he doesn't realize that Cagalli is actually getting pretty emotional. "I said I'd try! I told you I'd be very busy, Cagalli – I wouldn't have time for petty phone calls. You should understand; you are raised by a businessman, after all. My commitment lies on my work; it won't be you no matter how much I…"

"Then, go," Cagalli stops his word as she stands at her fullest height. "I'm sorry I misunderstood my place. I'm sorry for taking your precious time – you can leave now."

The blue-haired man slides his long fingers through his well-kept hair in frustration. Cagalli's words hint nothing but sarcasm which means his point doesn't come across to her at all. Of course he is in the wrong side but he has expected Cagalli to understand, at least – no matter how young, she is an adult, after all.

"Look, don't be difficult," he says exasperatedly. "It's beyond me – why are you being this _attached_, anyway? I thought I told you…"

A certain word hits a sore spot in Cagalli. _"Then, why are you getting so attached to him?" _– wasn't she got asked the same question before? It reminds her of something she really doesn't need to be reminded now. Irritated; she grits her teeth.

"Yeah, I know, _don't fall in love with you_. Don't worry; I haven't fallen that stupid yet."

"Cagalli…" Athrun sighs.

Cagalli glares at him before walking away to her wardrobe, her back on Athrun. It's impossible to talk now that she cannot keep her temper down. Plus, she got another serious matter to attend that needs Athrun to get out from the picture. "Seriously, you can leave now. I'm going to call Shinn for a fuck."

That unsurprisingly manages to set fire on Athrun's tired emerald eyes. He approaches the girl and grabs her arm, forcing to her to turn around to face him.

"What?" she asks coldly; expressionless. "You said you don't _really_ mind, didn't you?"

The words seem to slap Athrun on the face as he remembers their last conversation. He looks away but his grip on Cagalli's arm remains intact, if not tightened. "Not _here_, surely?" he growls, wondering if Cagalli would actually bring her fling to her house where her father is – what would ever happen to their engagement?

Cagalli looks at him, unabashed. "Of course not. I'll be returning to my apartment as soon as you have the decency to let go off me."

Athrun holds her gaze with equal intensity yet ceases to say another word. The air is still and silent; so much unlike their hearts which are thumping real hard with the unleashed emotion.

"Leave, Athrun," Cagalli repeats after a while, her voice icy.

The man doesn't need to be told off another time – he let go of the arm almost immediately and turns on his heel. Cagalli sees his figure disappears as the door is closed shut. She sighs and closes her eyes before letting herself fall onto her fluffy queen size bed. She knows she has messed up – she wishes she could be honest and tell Athrun what had she done and why she's acting that way but she already has enough of Athrun looking down on her – she has been acting immature enough around him that she doesn't need to add anything to her record anymore. Therefore this is not something she could tell Athrun; because it is not something that he would understand, anyway.

"What should I do now…"

* * *

**TWO WEEKS AGO**

"_Cagalli."_

_Cagalli, who is staring at the crowd, turns her attention to the friend before her. She pulls down the earphone she is wearing. "Hm?"_

_The friend who has just called her is Miriallia Haww, a girl with short brown hair that doesn't quite reach her shoulder. Her big turquoise eyes dart to Cagalli's smartphone before she smiles at the blonde. "Whose call are you waiting for?"_

_A blush taints Cagalli's fair face at once but only slightly as she feigns innocence by playing nonchalant – she's actually good at that. _

"_Huh?" she responds vaguely as her sight goes wandering at the students who are filling up the cafeteria. It seems like most classes for the morning sessions have already ended. Cagalli is silently glad for the fact that her class has ended earlier, which spares her from the hell of finding a seat in the packed cafeteria. _

_Miriallia sighs at Cagalli's attempt to play naïve. But she is not going to drop the subject just like that; not when she has been aching to ask for days already. "You've been holding your phone so faithfully these days – usually you'd just misplaced it every two days."_

"_I've been wondering about that too," pipe in Lunamaria Hawke, a magenta-haired girl who is sitting next to Miriallia right as she drains the last of her apple juice. Meyrin, her red-haired, ponytailed younger sister nods in agreement beside her._

_Cagalli pouts as she realizes the matter has gotten utmost attention from all three of them and there is no way of her to get away from explaining now. She throws a glance at the silent, stationary phone before meeting the gaze from three pairs of eyes that shine with equal curiosity. _

"_It's Athrun," she says almost bashfully. "He's in PLANTs now for god knows how long so he said he'd call."_

_Miriallia, Lunamaria and Meyrin look at each other and share a meaningful smile – the answer is not much a surprise - but when she returns her look at Cagalli, Miriallia looks solemn; thoughtful, even. Cagalli holds the gaze enquiringly as if asking 'what's wrong'._

"_You told us that love is out of question between you and Athrun-san," says Miriallia slowly. "Didn't you?"_

"_I did." Cagalli nods, sipping her iced coffee offhandedly and wondering where Miriallia is getting to. She indeed tells her close friends almost everything that is going on between her and Athrun; it's neither to brag nor to complain but rather to share since Cagalli is never the type to shut up around her friends so she just has to tell them everything._

_Miriallia's expression turns worried. "Then, why are you getting so attached to him?"_

_Cagalli flinches slightly at Miriallia's question – the tone sounds chiding to her. She knows Miriallia is just concerned – among the group of friends, Miriallia is the mother hen and the voice of reason after all. Unlike Lunamaria and Meyrin who are excited at the very first mention about Cagalli's engagement, Miriallia has expressed worry about her decision. Only recently she has let the matter rest since Cagalli has been talking nothing but nice thing about Athrun. Cagalli told them how Athrun is thinking about her happiness and Miriallia had thought that perhaps Cagalli would actually find love through the arranged marriage but then the next thing she knew, Cagalli was telling her that Athrun is not going to fall in love with her, and neither her with him. _

_Actually all Miriallia wanted to say was "What the hell?" but she kept it to herself._

"_Because she's stupid like that," a voice from Cagalli's right side answers Miriallia's question before Cagalli can think of a reply. _

_Shinn raises an eyebrow coolly when all the girls direct their gaze to him. He has been listening to them from the start as he finishes his meal and refrains himself from joining the conversation but Miriallia's enquiry evokes his irritation about the matter yet again so he just has to step in. _

"_Shinn…" Cagalli growls menacingly, turning to face the ruby eyed guy._

"_What?" asks Shinn nonchalantly, staring right into Cagalli's eyes without any fear. "He obviously doesn't give a damn about you! What did he do to me when he found out that you've been sleeping with me? Nothing!"_

"_He is just matured," Lunamaria interjects. "Unlike you, Shinn – that was beyond rude."_

"_He's just a coward!" Shinn rebukes firmly, glaring sideway at Lunamaria. "That, or he really doesn't care about Cagalli. Either way, he's not someone I'd like to be with Cagalli."_

_Cagalli grits her teeth. Shinn always has his way on bashing Athrun, even more when Cagalli put a stop on their sexual routine. Most of the time Cagalli tries to ignore him but this time it seems like he is pushing it too much. "Shut up, Shinn – it has nothing to with you."_

_The tone of Cagalli's voice would silence anyone, but not Shinn. Perhaps he has always been with Cagalli that he is even immune to her fury or it is simply the fact that if there is anyone who can face up to Cagalli's rage, it is Shinn himself. Both of them are equally quick-tempered, anyway, even though Shinn is proven more impulsive._

"_I'll make a bet," says Shinn suddenly, much to the girls' surprise. "I say he won't call you at all – not even once. If I win, you'll owe me a night. If you win – which you won't – I'll stop bitching about him, ever."_

_Cagalli fully knows that she should not agree; Shinn's eyes are glinting in a way which tells that he is 100% sure of what he is doing and the girls know enough not to mess with him when he is in that state. If Athrun ever find out about the bet, he would deem it childishly foolish for sure. But the deal is tempting – she'd do anything to stop Shinn going on about Athrun. After all, Athrun surely would call at least once, wouldn't he? He said he would, after all._

_Cagalli's amber eyes look up to Shinn's ruby ones. "Deal."_

* * *

When he reaches his apartment, Athrun uses the last of his remaining energy to shed all of his clothing down to his boxer shorts and climbs up his unmade bed before pulling the cover over his body, ignoring the soft grumble of his stomach that begs to be filled. The AC is set to the lowest temperature possible; 16⁰C – and Athrun is lulled to sleep almost once. It is his most deserved slumber after all; he really worked full hours while in PLANTs, getting only a few hours of sleep each day which most of the time he burned to take extra load of work. The system really chose the worst time to be down; the main ZAFT branch had just transferred quite a number of employees to the Heliopolis branch to help with the merger with ORB, leaving just the right number of workforces for the upcoming projects. They did not expect a system glitch at all so when it happened, the whole office panicked. Therefore, since his touchdown on PLANTs, Athrun had been running around (figuratively, of course – he was driven around, more like) to see the clients and explain things to them while aiding his father deciding the countermeasure.

So when he told Cagalli that things were hectic, it was not an exaggeration; not even the slightest.

When Athrun finally wakes up – fatigue-free but hungry as hell, it is fifteen minutes past five in the morning. He washes his face and grabs a robe to be worn over his well-built body before entering the kitchen. There is practically nothing in the fridge; he had thrown away the perishables before he left for PLANTs. There is an opened box of cereals but no milk to eat it with so Athrun put it down gloomily. _Should have gone shopping yesterday_, he thinks as he rummages his cupboard hoping to find something edible.

Yay for random packets of instant noodle which haven't passed the expiry date yet!

As he waits for the water to boil, Athrun thinks of what he would do to fill the entire day. Grocery shopping is a must – he doesn't cook, of course, but he at least needs something to breakfast with. But the supermarket is not open until like five hours later so he needs something to kill time before that. He stretches his body and feels the stiffness – it has been some time since his last time doing some workout.

He considers the timing; not many people are already up yet during the dawn –he'll spare himself from the ogling eyes of the female population.

Hmm, jogging doesn't seem like a bad idea at all.

* * *

Athrun swipes the beading sweats that are rolling down his right cheek with his wrist as he halts his steps, finishing his third lap around the neighbourhood. He pants slightly but feels refreshed otherwise. He should do this more often – well, at least the next time when he ever got a day off, that's it.

When he looks up, he realizes that sun is already well up; shining brightly in all his glory. The golden shine reminds him suddenly of someone. He smiles – how funny that he has just remembers her now when yesterday he came home while was being so upset about her. Now that he thinks about it with a well-relaxed mind, he has said some mean things to her in his temper – as if he hasn't wronged her enough. His heart clenches, though, as he remembers her bold statement of calling her friend over. Despite any nonsense he had sprouted in his dishonesty before, he actually wants her to stop anything going on with that friend of hers.

_Perhaps, _he thinks positively, _she was just bluffing. She's always doing that when she's angry, isn't she? She said she would stop, anyway. _

* * *

With optimism at its highest level, around two hours later, Athrun is standing in front of Cagalli's apartment, clad in black casual shirt and black denim pants, clutching a bouquet of flowers. He has decided to apologize properly – he is indeed in the wrong side, after all. So after he washed himself and downed his compulsory cup of coffee, he drove his red Lamborghini to the nearest florist. The store was just opened and the flowers were just freshly delivered so the florist in charge was only too happy to help Athrun get whatever bouquet he wanted.

"It's an apology bouquet," Athrun had stated amicably with a smile. "I don't have a budget so the best you got, please."

"You want white tulips, then," the florist with long and straight black hair had answered without skipping a beat, returning the smile.

Athrun had hesitated for a moment. "Does it have to be _white_?"

The florist nodded. "Yes, it does. White tulips are known universally as the flowers of apology. I'll combine it with some pink varieties…"

"No," Athrun stopped her abruptly. "She doesn't…Pink doesn't really suits her – can you get anything…yellow?"

It had not really go well with the florist but there is no way Athrun would give Cagalli something white _and_ pink so in the end they settled with a dozen of white tulips surrounded by yellow baby's breaths, wrapped in red organza (because Athrun refused anything pink) and finished with a white ribbon. It has been a while since Athrun last bought flowers so he was not quite sure if the price has rocketed that much or the florist was just charging him extra for the trouble he had caused her.

Once the bouquet was in his hand, Athrun had to stop for a while to think of Cagalli's whereabouts – if she was still in her grand family house or she had returned to her own apartment. Glancing at the clock, Athrun decided it was too early to be calling the Attha house to check so he opted to check it out himself. He went to her apartment first because it is relatively closer and rejoiced to see her white Porsche at the parking lot. He knew she was driving back home yesterday; he had seen the car parked at the porch, sparkling clean, while he was only his way out. If it was now here, then it must mean that Cagalli was back here in her own abode.

It had crossed Athrun's mind, as he pushed to the elevator button to Cagalli's floor, that Cagalli had probably been saying the truth – that she actually invited that bastard over but he banished the thought away in instant. Oh well, he was already here anyway; he had nothing to lose.

So here he is, fixing his shirt collar as not to look too 'uptight' as to use Cagalli's word, before ringing the doorbell.

He waits for almost ten minutes but the blonde hasn't answered the door. Athrun glances at his Mont Blanc watch – it is half an hour before ten and Cagalli, as far as he knows, is an early riser that she's usually already up and about at this hour. Frowning, he presses the button again.

This time he needs not to wait that long for after a few minutes, the door is opened, albeit rather abruptly.

Surprisingly enough, his sight doesn't meet blonde hair and amber eyes as he expected, but rather black messy hair and bright ruby eyes. Shocked, the bouquet almost drops from his grip as does his heart.

"Oh, it's you," the young man says offhandedly in his rude voice; Athrun has forgotten how much he hates it.

"What are you doing here?" Athrun asks icily as his emerald eyes go wandering from Shinn's bed hair to light scratches at his exposed neck that Athrun is too familiar with, down to the off-whites robe he is donning – which fits him just right even though Athrun has always find it undersized. The bottom half of him is uncovered except for a pair of boxer shorts.

Shinn rolls his eyes as if Athrun was asking if the sky is blue. "What do you think?"

Athrun could feel his blood boiling at Shinn's response; all he could do it to refrain himself from throwing something at his smug face, most probably the bouquet he is crushing with his ever tightening grasp. "You – "

"Who is it, Shinn?"

Both of them turn towards the voice and find Cagalli freezing a foot away from them, her hand stopping from wiping her damp golden locks – clearly out shower – and her expression beyond surprise.

"Athrun…"she says almost inaudibly.

The blue-haired man hears her quite well but gives no response. He gives her top-to-toe look like what he has just done to Shinn; noticing her red swollen lips and the numerous love bites starting from the right of her neck to the apex of her cleavage. The vanilla scent of her body powder mixes with the smell of cherry from her shampoo, reaching Athrun despite the distance; almost choking him. They are all too familiar to him – all the things he had been waking up to during the weekends in the past month.

What is this choking feel again?

"Cagalli," he finds himself calling her without having any idea how his voice actually sounds like. He raises the bouquet slightly as if beckoning her forward. "Here – I thought I'd apologize again, you know, for not contacting you; I'm sorry."

Cagalli steps forward, accepting the flower almost unconsciously. _I'm sorry _– the two words replay themselves in her mind, loud enough to fill the silence. She almost wants to protest, no, she _wants_ to protest – why is he apologizing? That should be her line; she is the one messing up now. If Athrun went against his own words, then so did her. She doesn't deserve a second apology from him, much less a bouquet of flowers that is so wasted on her. She doesn't get flowers much but she at least knows they cost a lot; though it probably means nothing to such as Athrun.

"Cagalli's getting flowers – wait, I'll go and take a photo to upload on Instagram," Shinn's snide remark kills the silence as he turns away from the scene.

"Shinn…" warns Cagalli, her face set.

"Kidding, Cagalli, kidding." Shinn waves a hand airily. "Shower."

The air becomes still again when Shinn disappears into Cagalli's room. Cagalli feels like cursing herself. Why do they always end up like this? There seems to be so much emotional tension between them despite there is practically nothing going on. Since when 'getting along' becomes this hard, anyway?

"Athrun," she starts, quite shakily. "I can explain…"

The man looks at her, forming a smile that dies halfway. "Is there anything to explain?"

"But I…"

"I just want to apologize, that's all," he cuts her off. "Sorry if I'm interrupting in any way – I'll take my leave now."

Cagalli takes a grab on his arm sleeve as he turns around, stopping his motion. It's getting on her nerve now – how Athrun never wants to listen to her and her explanation and goes off doing whatever he wants, pushing his ideals on her and treating her like a kid that he can string along for all he cares.

"Athrun, listen to me – "

What she doesn't expect is for Athrun to pull away his arm almost roughly that it surprises her. Her hand hangs on mid-air as Athun spares her a glance before taking a stride without any other word. Cagalli must have been caught in a daze for quite some time because when she finally tries to catch up with his disappearing figure, she finds out that he's already in the elevator.

"Athrun Zala!" she calls out. Athrun looks up and their eyes meet for a second as the door slides to close.

In that split second, Cagalli swears she sees a shadow of hurt on Athrun's beautiful emerald eyes for the first time.

* * *

"Sorry, lend me your study," says Athrun at once when the door is opened at one buzz of the doorbell – it's clear that the owner of the apartment is waiting for him.

Yzak sighs, stepping aside to let Athrun in. "I told you on the phone, if you just want to review the files you can access them on your system; they keep it updated…"

"I don't have my laptop on me, I can't go to the office, returning home is not an option," Athrun replies toneless as he makes his way towards the room in which Yzak keeps his desktop and anything work-related. He is living alone in the 3-bedroom apartment so he uses the one of the extra rooms as his study and another as the guess room, which is mainly conquered by Dearka.

"And I don't want to see _her_," the blue-haired man adds in a mutter before disappearing behind the door.

That catches Yzak's attention in an instant. He sighs and closes the door. Now, what does he have here…

**I know I said I wanted to make it more Cagalli-centric but it's just so hard I like Athrun too much that I have to see everything in his point of view /sighs I hope Athrun doesn't annoy you all that much (because he starts to do to me and I'm the one writing!) I'll try to make it better the next chapter so please bear with me. (Hint for next chapter: Yzak and Shiho come to help) That being said, I really hope that you have enjoyed this chapter at least a little and keep the reviews coming to my way because they give more ideas that I could ever think of by myself and in fact, if you see your ideas/opinions/thoughts being used in later chapters – that is no coincidence ;) **

**p.s. I made it this week but again, I don't know if I can update on regular time next week because there are just so many things I haven't done for the college entry lol I'll try my best but in case I don't make it next week, the next update will be around the second week of September, I suppose because the first week will be super hectic for sure (I hate Orientation Week!) **

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Mayu**


	6. Chapter 6

**Err, hello? Hee. Sorry I have not been updating since a month, I think? Life's been beyond hectic I have just starting my degree program in Chemical Engineering (it's hell but a fun kind of hell) so yea, I am in first year of college now, yay! Somehow I manage to finish with this chapter so…here you go?**

**Chapter 6 – "Does she sleep with you as well?"**

Shinn has witnessed Cagalli being in love twice. The first time was in high school when they were just started hanging out; Shinn a first-year and Cagalli one year his senior. Both of them were in the basketball club and Cagalli got this blatantly obvious crush on the captain of the regular players. With encouragement from everyone who had enough with her going on and on about how cool she thought he was, Cagalli confessed up to the senior after the team had won a match that qualified them to the Nationals. It turned out that the senior had always had his eyes on Cagalli as well – admiring her spirit and impressed by her skills, so they started going out soon after. It was a fairly good relationship and it lasted for around a year before they broke up; finding out in a hard way that both of them were not meant to be in a long-distance relationship when the senior left Heliopolis for college while Cagalli finished her high school.

The next time Cagalli got involved into a relationship, it was the guy who made the first move. It was after two months of her entering the college when Shinn first heard of this Ahmed guy. Apparently he was a course mate and they were partnered in an assignment by chance. When he proposed her to go out with him, Cagalli had consulted Shinn among one of the many. Preoccupied by his own last year of high school, Shinn didn't give the matter much attention, simply saying that it was a fine with him if she thought she was ready for a new relationship and the next thing he knew, Cagalli went steady with the guy. Shinn only knew him properly when he enrolled into the same college the next year. He sensed something was off with Ahmed but never quite sure what was it – three months later they found out that Ahmed had been two-timing Cagalli the whole time from the start.

From these experiences, Shinn understands very much the way Cagalli shows her love and devotion to her partner. Cagalli is a cool girlfriend – never tie her boyfriend down more than necessary, never let herself be tied down by the boyfriend more than necessary, says whatever is on her mind and ask questions instead of assuming so that there will never be misunderstanding between them. And when the relationship is deemed to end, like what happened back in high school, Cagalli maintained her calm. She cried, yes, she tried to fix it before giving up but she didn't go out of her way to hold on to the relationship when it was meant to be over. The same went for the case with Ahmed – when she found out about his unfaithfulness, she gave him some punches and kicks because slaps are too mainstream. Ahmed pleaded for her to give him one more chance but Cagalli did not even spare a moment to listen.

If anything, Shinn admires Cagalli's determination. She never lets herself look weak in front of the men; even those she loves dearly. Shinn knows how much she loved the basketball senior; she gave him her every first experiences and when it was over, she came to school with badly covered swollen eyes for a week. The thing with Ahmed wasn't a mere fling, either – she was that affected by his betrayal that she needed a man's comfort; thus the start of them sleeping together. Despite everything, Cagalli never chased after any man – and Shinn is proud of her for that.

Therefore, this Cagalli who storms off into the room with distraught face rummaging around for her set of keys and handbag before storming off again without any word – undoubtedly to chase after an Athrun Zala – is quite unrecognizable by Shinn.

Sighing, Shinn steps out from the attached bathroom, drying his dripping wet hair. When he seems to be dry enough, he proceeds to putting on the clothes that Cagalli had carefully hanged when she woke up this morning. Despite their regular hanging out, Shinn never left anything at Cagalli's place, and neither Cagalli at his place. They both agree that leaving possessions at one's place has the sense of belonging which neither of them deserves with each other.

As Shinn makes the bed, he thinks of the reasons why he opposes the engagement on the first place. It's mostly because he actually deems that kind of marriage arrangement is beyond lame, but that aside, he probably hates it because the engagement steals away Cagalli's sense of freedom; putting Cagalli at a man's mercy. Due to these reasons, he desperately tried to stop her from agreeing to the plan and when Cagalli complained about her rigid, 7-year-older fiancé, he scorned almost delightfully. But Cagalli changed her mind pretty much quickly – all of a sudden she just _has _to get along with this fiancé of hers like it's the most natural thing in the world, much to Shinn's contempt.

Of course, sometimes Shinn does wonder why he is so bothered about it, even more than Cagalli's own best friend Miriallia. Their sexual activities don't mean much to him; he's always ready to stop whenever she wants but when she put a stop on it to 'respect her fiancé', Shinn found himself almost wanting to argue. But is it okay, anyway, for him to be that possessive when they are only friends? Is it okay to feel like flying in rage when she left to run after Athrun without any thought of him? Is it okay for him to feel like his own Sun is getting away?

Truth to be told, he doesn't know what is okay anymore.

* * *

ACCHOO!

Cagalli rubs her nose gently as she reaches for the AC button to lower the level. She has just realized that her hair is still damp from shower; haven't properly dried. At a red traffic light, she adjusts the rear-view mirror slightly to see how she actually looks. The sight brings up a frown – her hair messy and sticks out at random places, her face bare from any make-up and those hickeys Shinn have unceremoniously favoured her stand out so obviously. Luckily she got some foundation cream and compact powder in her handbag to help with the last two problems but there is practically nothing to do with her hair.

Sighing, she runs her fingers through her hair to minimise the mess. Hopefully it doesn't look that bad. She is just seeing Athrun, anyway. Thinking about that makes her sigh again. It's not like she knows where to find him, anyway; her original plan was to catch up to him but when she hit the road, she realized that Athrun had left without a trace. Calling him on his mobile phone is completely useless as it seems that he had turned the thing off. That leaves Cagalli only one choice – to find him personally. But then, despite everything, Cagalli only knows two places associated to Athrun; his apartment and his office. It's too early for Athrun to be in any local bars or the likes, and Cagalli can't imagine anywhere else for him to be so yes, she only has two places to check.

It is Saturday and for Athrun, it's a perfectly legit day to be working so Cagalli decides to head out to ZAFT Inc. first. Let's just hope the prestigious ZAFT building will tolerate her unruly hair and ripped jeans.

* * *

"Yo," a voice startles Athrun and takes his attention away from the report he is reviewing. He glances at the ajar door and finds Dearka leaning on the door frame with his signature smirk. He returns his gaze to the document almost at once, cursing Yzak who must be the one inviting him over when Athrun purposely chose to crash in Yzak's place instead of Dearka's just to avoid the more intrusive latter. He is in no mood to deal Dearka just yet so he should just ignore him – even though it's unlikely that Dearka would get the hint. Knowing Dearka, he would just…

"I never thought I'd see one day when Athrun Zala running away from a problem; caused by a woman much less."

…provoke him like that. Athrun grits his teeth. Hasn't he had taken enough jabs on his pride for a day? And Dearka is speaking as if he knows what actually happened between Athrun and Cagalli. An insolent thought appears in his mind – did Cagalli turn into Dearka for help to talk things out with him? They seemed friendly enough back at the party before so it's not impossible at all and as far as Athrun concerns, Cagalli always has a knack of infuriating him in a way or another. "Don't talk like you know anything, Dearka. She's fucking cheating on me – "

"I can't see how she could be cheating on you, though, when you two have nothing remotely romantic going on except for that _arranged _marriage," Dearka cuts him off, earning himself a deadly scowl from the blue-haired man that sends him into shivers and prompts him to continue quickly. "But considering that you're shamelessly taking refuge here, and you 'don't want to see her' as to quote you to Yzak, I suppose she tried to explain? She doesn't hit me as the cheating type to me; you should at least hear her out."

"I don't know you're such an expert on _my fiancée_," Athrun snarls acidly. "Does she sleep with you as well?"

That hits Dearka wrong on so many ways – Athrun should know that Dearka never touch the women that belong to his friends and the question just proves Athrun's lack of trust of Cagalli.

"You don't have to go that far, man," says Dearka as calm as possible, even though Athrun has just done enough to infuriate him and Dearka Elsman is supposed to be the hardest one to be vexed. "I just think that's not a way to treat a girl – especially a girl you are getting married to."

Athrun, however, doesn't take that kindly.

"If you are that concerned," his eyes glinting in warning, " Then, go and find her – I suppose she's there waiting at my door like – "

Yzak opens the door abruptly, surprising Dearka and stopping Athrun in describing what he thinks Cagalli is like at the moment. Noticing the heavy atmosphere, Yzak glances from Athrun and his blazing emeralds eyes to Dearka, whose eyes in which fire has also ignited. He sighs inwardly; he has hoped Dearka could cool Athrun down at least a little bit but it seems like there is an opposite effect.

"Dearka, come help in the kitchen," he tells them in decided tone, "Athrun, lunch in 10 minutes – cool down your head first."

The two leave the room, door shut, and to the kitchen. Yzak's kitchen is almost as big as Athrun's, but not quite as bare since the former is the only one who can cook between the trios; mainly because he is the one who's health conscious between them. Today's lunch is Alfredo Fettuccini which Yzak deems simple enough even though most men in his league would beg to differ.

"You are supposed be the only one who can handle Athrun in his rage," Yzak mutters as he serves the perfectly cooked pasta into three plates.

Dearka scowls at Yzak's back before reaching for the cutleries. "He used to be better before. I was just telling him to listen to Cagalli, and he assumed that we are fucking – how is that not insane? He's behaving like a high school brat, I tell you. I bet this isn't the first time he does this to Cagalli; if he knows that Cagalli would be waiting at his door."

"I'll do something about that," Yzak sets the plates onto the table after garnishing, "You go and mix something for the drinks."

Since Dearka knows his way in Yzak's place like the back of his hand, Yzak leaves the kitchen and into his bedroom. He reaches his phone and speed dials a number with a slide of his finger. It only takes him a few seconds for his call to be answered.

"Hey, it's me," he says, his expression softens considerably as the person on the other side of the phone replies. "Look, if you could do something for me…"

* * *

"Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry but you cannot sit here."

Cagalli looks up to see a security guard in crisp, dark maroon uniform looming over her. She frowns; remembering how she had once sat at the very same spot for hours for the very same reason – no one had bothered with her back then. So she stays on the spot as she stares at the man in early forties.

"I'm waiting for Athrun Zala – I'm his fiancée, Cagalli Yula Attha,"

The security guard doesn't know if he should trust this girl with unfazed eyes and blonde hair sticking out in multiple directions as the esteemed daughter of the renowned businessman – she looks more like a stalker to him. But given that she is there in the building means that she is granted permission by one of the residents since the entry to the apartment building itself is restricted; there are temporary pass for guests and permanent pass for frequent visitors.

"Then," he says, politely firm, "I'd like to welcome you to our visitor lounge. You can wait for Mr. Zala with refreshments provided – we'll inform you when he returns."

Cagalli thinks for a while. Comfortable lounge with food and drinks sounds nice; she hasn't had her breakfast yet, after all. She has went to ZAFT previously, only to find out that Athrun's return to Heliopolis hasn't been informed to the office – or at least, not to the security guards who seem to be the only ones working on the weekends. So she might as well wait for him here since Athrun surely would be coming home sooner or later. As she stands up and follows the guard, she wonders if the lounge provides lunch as well - her stomach is threatening to grumble.

The elevator they are waiting for chime and then -

"Cagalli-chan?"

Shiho Hahnenfuss emerges from the sliding doors of the elevator, much to Cagalli's surprise. They had talked for a little bit back at the party and Cagalli had enjoyed her company but apart from that, they have not really been acquainted much. But there she is, in all her elegance, smiling fondly at Cagalli as if they are sisters.

"You are waiting for Athrun, I suppose?" asks Shiho straight forwardly as she stands before Cagalli, eyeing the guard slightly. "It seems like he has things to discuss with Yzak and knowing them, it probably takes the whole day. So since I am as fiancé –less as you are today, I wonder if you would you like to join me for lunch?"

* * *

"How's that shepherd pie?"

"Heaven! Here, try some!"

Shiho takes a bite from Cagalli's plate with her own spoon and grimaces as she chews. "Too peppery for me; they could hold that black pepper more."

Cagalli shrugs. "It's fine by me, though. Hey," she leans forwards and whispers. "You think they already fill up those spicy wings?"

"I don't think so but I saw them bringing out a new batch of lasagne just now –"

"I'll take some for you as well!" Cagalli cuts her off as she dashes towards the dishes counters.

Shiho simply smiles before returning to her assorted dim sums. It was a gamble but it seems like her decision to bring Cagalli to her favourite buffet restaurant is right, after all. It is quite rare for single women to frequent such places; if one would take a look around, the restaurant is crowded with families and boys in their teen whose appetites make it worth the money; not many of the female population would spend their money on unlimited supply of food in duration of three hours. But Shiho is always one of a kind – she loves to eat and thanks to her genetically acquired high metabolism, she never has any problem to maintain her perfect figure. One look at Cagalli's face when they entered the restaurant told Shiho that she has found her kindred spirit – finally there is someone female she can drag into an all-you-can-eat eatery without groaning about their weight.

About half an hour has passed, she supposes, and as both of them are busy sampling every kind of dishes served, Shiho and Cagalli haven't talked much. But Shiho knows Cagalli will talk – it's clear on Cagalli's transparent façade that there are tons of questions she would like to ask. And of course Shiho would try to help whatever she can – that's what she is supposed to do, anyway.

Because _"See what you can help them"_ is what her _beloved_ fiancé has asked her a favour for.

"Here you go, Shiho-san," Cagalli slides a plate of lasagne in front of her before setting her own. Fresh from the oven, the aroma itself is enough for both of them to dig in without any other word, except for a small thank you from Shiho.

Cagalli's eyes go starry at the first bite. "Why is this so good, damn it."

"It's great," Shiho agrees, nodding. "Though Yzak can make a better one, I suppose – that guy makes the best white sauce ever."

"He can cook?!" asks Cagalli disbelievingly.

Shiho nods again as she smiles at Cagalli's look of incredulity. Of course Yzak doesn't actually strike as someone capable in handling the kitchen so Cagalli's reaction is pretty normal. "Oh yes, he, surprisingly, exceeds the average level, even."

Cagalli shakes her head in awe. She then looks at Shiho. "What about you?"

There goes Shiho's rare laugh. "Do toasting and buttering breads count?"

"We're sisters!" exclaim Cagalli in delight, extending both of her hands towards Shiho for double high fives. The older woman complies in chuckles.

"I wonder what would happen later when you get married," Shiho muses fondly as she stares at Cagalli, her eyes twinkling merrily. "Athrun can't cook as well, you know."

The mention of Athrun wipes away Cagalli's radiant smile slowly. She returns to her lasagne, her face seems full in thought. Shiho is just wondering if she has messed up somehow; if she shouldn't have let slip Athrun's name carelessly like that –

"Shiho-san," Cagalli's voice kills away Shiho's thought."Do you know Athrun for long?"

There she goes.

Shiho thinks for a while as her long fingers0 cut another bite of lasagne. "Hmm, I first knew him back in high school; a top scorer, an ace basketballer. He was one year my senior – Yzak and Dearka another year above. We weren't that close, though – I was merely acquainted through Yzak but yeah, enough to make the girls give me hell. "

"You and Yzak were already going out back then?" Cagalli asks the first thing that comes up into her mind. She had been wondering about it since the first time she met them yet she never remembered to ask Athrun about it.

"We were childhood friends," Shiho replies vaguely; not exactly answering the question but good enough to waive away the question.

"I see…" says Cagalli. "Hmm, so, Athrun was popular among girls, I take it?"

"He was too popular for his own good," Shiho corrects shrewdly. "He didn't give a damn about them, but some of the girls just wouldn't accept that. Athrun sent most of them to Dearka's way – he was more than welcoming."

Both of them chuckle at the thought of Dearka – even Cagalli who has just known him recently can see with a glance that he is a ladies' man; and a very good one at it. It's just so thinkable that he is the one who handle Athrun's fan girls. That aside, from Shiho's story, it seems like the Athrun back in high school is just like what Cagalli had imagined. It eases her mind for a bit – at least she has judged right.

"Then," she asks decidedly despite the faint bluish that colours her face. "He didn't have a girlfriend?"

There is a stagnant pause as Shiho stares at the younger woman; her lips curve a smile yet her expression curious.

"Why, wouldn't Athrun tell you?"

Cagalli flinches. She knows Shiho means no harm – it is indeed a question she should have asked Athrun himself. Yet, among all questions she has asked Athrun before, it is the only one she couldn't bring herself to ask – not when Athrun made it clear that there shouldn't be anything between them except for an arranged, _loveless_ marriage. Asking about his love life seems so out of line, then; and Athrun never expresses any interest on hers either so she ends up avoiding the topic until the matter with Shinn came out. Only now she wonders if she would piss Athrun off again by asking Shiho about his past; perhaps there's something he doesn't want her to know.

Shiho takes a long look at Cagalli's grim, almost upset expression and realizes that maybe she has just hit a sore point. Yzak gave her no details about the problem between Athrun and Cagalli, and she only knows the things Athrun has told them when they asked about his relationship with Cagalli – that they are getting to know each other, they meet up every weekends as not to interfere with each other's routine and everything is going fine. But by the look of it, not everything is going as smoothly as Athrun would like them to believe. If so, then Shiho isn't sure if answering Cagalli's question would do more harm or good to the problem but she's sure it has taken Cagalli so much courage to actually ask so her womanly instinct just tells her to oblige the blonde with an answer.

"He had one," she says solemnly and Cagalli looks up in surprise. Shiho continues. "But not in high school. I don't remember the exact details but it was during college."

Cagalli considers the new information. So Athrun had a girlfriend back then – perhaps when he was in her age. To think about it, it sure had been a long time, then. Is the girl the reason why Athrun refuses to fall in love again? After all these years, still?

"What happened between them?" asks Cagalli curiously.

Shiho shakes her head. "I'm not sure – I was away for college, you see. So I only heard about it from Yzak; how _the _Athrun finally got himself a girlfriend. But he was quite secretive about it so Yzak couldn't tell me much. You know Yzak isn't the best person to go for gossips, anyway."

Cagalli smiles at Shiho's attempt to lighten the mood but her mind is still preoccupied. "So…they broke up?"

"Oh yes, it lasted around a year or so. I didn't even get introduced to the girl since I was away from home the whole time. I wanted to bug him about that when I got home but Athrun wasn't fond to talk about it so Yzak told me to lay it off."

"I see…" Cagalli ponders for a little bit. A girl he wouldn't even talk to his friends about…"So he hasn't been in any relationship since?"

"Not that I am aware of," replies Shiho after a little thinking. During the period when she did her degree and masters programs in Canada, Yzak was her only source of information. There was no mentioning at all about Athrun being in relationship – their short daily phone calls mainly consisted of what woman Dearka was banging for the night among other trivial things. Shiho had asked about if for quite a few times before Yzak snapped – "_If you'd rather talk to him then I could pass the phone_" –so she never did ask again. "After he graduated, he becomes a certified workaholic, you see."

Cagalli falls in silent as her mind runs through. The best conclusion she could get is something had happened in his first and only relationship that he has given up on love. But she cannot do anything about it if she doesn't even know what happened and no one seem to know about it; well, except for Athrun, of course. Would Athrun tell her, anyway? She has no reason to ask and he has no obligation to tell her everything – can she use the fiancée card? Even if she's just a fiancée out of arrangement –

"Cagalli-chan," A call from Shiho kills her bubble of thought and she turns her attention to the older woman.

"If you don't mind me asking," starts Shiho, choosing her word carefully. "What's going between you and Athrun, actually?"

There is one part of Cagalli – the more egoistical part of her – that feels like dismissing Shiho's concern of an enquiry and keeps the problem to herself to handle but there is another, stronger part of her that is desperate for some advice from someone who actually knows Athrun. So she gives in.

"Well, actually…"

* * *

When Athrun finally gets out from Yzak's study after the lunch, he finds both Yzak and Dearka lazing around on the couch with a can of beer each, the television is turned on to a football match between their favourite teams. He glances at the time and notices how it is already almost 9. He might seem indifferent but the truth is he's pretty much worried if Cagalli is still waiting for him. It should be the time for him to reach for her now or at least let her to finally be able to contact him – he has set his phone to Flight Mode to block all calls. Since his head is fairly cool now and he can finally think straight so perhaps he should address the matter as soon as possible.

"If you're concerned about your fiancée, she's with Shiho right now," Yzak says suddenly, surprising him – are all his thoughts shown on his face?

"Sit down," Yzak continues in his commanding voice Athrun hasn't heard for a while since Yzak has been under his command. "You owe me an explanation."

"And me an apology," interjects Dearka coldly without taking his eyes off the television.

Athrun sighs and complies. He takes the seat next to Yzak on the three-seater, Dearka who is taking over the two-seater on his left. He knows he owes them both explanation and apology. The lunch was subdued despite the great food and Dearka's special concoction of a drink because he, namely Athrun, still couldn't get the matter over his head. Now that his mind is clear, he could see why Yzak is so bothered and Dearka is so offended; he is indeed not acting like himself. Well, that's another problem, actually but he has to leave it for later.

"Cagalli's with Shiho?" he asks for confirmation, wondering how Shiho is miraculously involved in the matter; perhaps Yzak is more thoughtful than he thought. If his fiancée is indeed with Shiho then he needs not to be worried. Shiho might blab one or two embarrassing moments of his school days but at least he knows she is in good hands rather than returning to that brat of her friends like in the worst case scenario he has imagined.

Yzak nods offhandedly. "They went for a lunch and some shopping and right now they're heading for dinner somewhere."

Athrun chuckles at Yzak's annoyed eye roll on 'shopping' – Shiho's shopping spells is a total head case for him.

"So what's up?" asks Yzak when Athrun hasn't said anything after a while as his eyes are fixed to the ongoing match.

The blue-haired man sighs. "She was sleeping with someone else."

Both Yzak and Dearka turn to him, surprised.

"She got a boyfriend?" Dearka assumes. "Then why did she agree on the first place?"

Athrun shakes his head grimly. He starts explaining; from how Shinn is not Cagalli's boyfriend and how Cagalli promised to stop –to their argument about the phone calls and how Athrun found Shinn at Cagalli's place, obviously spending the night. At the end, he finds his two friends gawking at him, each with different expression.

"So you're jealous?" asks Dearka incredulously. "Hell, Athrun – you are sleeping around like…"

"I've stopped, okay?" Athrun cuts off abruptly. "And she said she would stop as well, that's what matters. She's lying to me."

"Maybe she just wants to get back to you for not contacting her; you know how girls can do stupid things when they are angry. You can just confront her about that – what are you running away for?"

Athrun wants to retort that he _doesn't _know; that he hasn't been _that_ involved with women for such a long time, unlike Dearka who has never not been in a relationship since he hit the puberty; and multiple relationships in one time, too. He just couldn't decide what to do in a spur of moment and even then, he simply wants to avoid hurting her in any way with his shortcoming.

"She shouldn't go that far, though," Yzak concedes more amicably, much to Athrun's surprise. "I'd be pissed too if I were you."

Dearka snorts at the silver-haired man. "You, Yzak, is actually in love with your fiancée – Athrun here, on the other hand…"

"Isn't he the same?"

That surprise both Athrun and Dearka. Dearka looks back and forth from Athrun to Yzak as if wondering if he is missing one large piece of information while Athrun stares at Yzak incredulously – just how does he come to that assumption?

"I am not in love with her, Yzak," says Athrun firmly even though he feels like he is trying to convince himself instead. "We made a deal – being in love is out of question."

Dearka snorts again, louder and this time around it's for Athrun. "I can't believe one can be this stupid."

Yzak, however, looks more sombre. He looks at Athrun intently. "So you're planning to marry her just like that? You think you can make her happy that way?"

Athrun nods. "As long as I'm treating her right…"

"Just how is caging her in a loveless marriage for the rest of her life is 'treating her right'?" cuts Dearka off icily. "She can't love you – the one she's married to –and she can't love anyone else because she is married to you. How selfish you can be, Athrun?"

That slaps Athrun right on his face. He has only realizes how contradicting he seems now. Is it possible not to fall in love with her, anyway? The fact that he is so vexed by her affair tells enough on how he wants her to be his and his alone. Who is he trying to kid? He probably doesn't love her yet at this point; but indeed, without knowing, Cagalli has managed to grasp a piece of his well-guarded heart – something he has done his best to avoid. It's useless – he should know from the start.

But it's still scary.

"They are not all the same, you know," Yzak says just the right thing. "At least you know _this_ will end differently."

This will end differently for sure, right?

"Yzak," Athrun says after a while. "Ask Shiho where they are. I'm going to pick Cagalli up."

* * *

"Thanks a lot for today, Shiho-san," says Cagalli as she hugs the older woman fondly. "Let's do this again sometimes."

Shiho returns the hug, smiling. "Stay in contact, alright? If there's anything, just call me. And remember what I said."

Cagalli nods before turning to Athrun who is staring at the interaction between the two women with unreadable expression on his face. One of his hands is holding some shopping bags belonging to Cagalli. He takes a step forward and places a platonic kiss on Shiho's cheek.

"Thank you," he says amicably, which Shiho responds with a nod.

Athrun offers his free hand to Cagalli, meeting her eyes for the first time but Cagalli pulls away her gaze immediately, despite taking the hand in to her small one. They leave the posh Italian restaurant where Shiho and Cagalli have had their dinner shortly earlier to Athrun's parked car nearby.

"My car is still at your place," says Cagalli right before they reach the vehicle.

"I know," Athrun replies shortly as he opens the door to the passenger seat for Cagalli.

Athrun is determined to make the car ride uneventful. He wants to have a proper talk at his place so he opts to not say anything just yet. But it seems like Cagalli doesn't share his sentiment.

"Athrun," she starts at a red traffic light. Athrun turns to her slightly, his hands draped casually on the steering wheel.

"I don't want to marry you."

…**Well, I hope that's okay, at least. I know there isn't much plot in this chapter (and Yzak is so OOC I am truly sorry for his fans) and actually that's why it takes such a long time for me to finish LOL I'll do better next time, promise, and I'll try update sooner, too; preferably weekly like I am supposed to but the workload of college is really something else /sighs So, umm, do review and tell me what you think, anyway – I think for this kind of chapter I'll welcome flames even LOL Till next time; thank you for reading!**

**p.s. Thank you for all the reviews; and don't worry, I am not giving up with this story – it's just that updating might take a longer time, that's all. =)**

**-Mayu **


End file.
